The Unburdened Mind
by octobersky69
Summary: Have you wanted something that wasn't yours to take? Did you ever feel like you were better than everyone else? Did you ever Covet a complete stranger? Well someone is about to shake up Maura and Jane's perfect life. (Rizzles already established)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here is a treat for you! I have 2 new stories started and am ready to post. I will try to post daily, but it may be either this story or the other, sometimes both. I am about 8 chapters in on both stories but with the holidays around the corner I may be slowing down, so no promises. I apologize for any typos ahead of time, and as always I love to hear what you think. **

_Coveting: To desire what belongs to another inordinately or culpably. To wish for earnestly._

Chapter 1;

I think everyone at some point in their life time has been guilty of wishing they had what someone else does. But it usually stops there at the wishing, because they are weak individuals. I personally do not understand their perspective, or their inability to take what they want. I believe that what I want I deserve and no one can stop me. That is why I am sitting here planning my attack. I have been watching the routines of those involved, and will only make a move when I know the time is right. So for now I sit and watch my soon to be betrothed as she enjoys a meal with her family, little does she know that it will be one of her last. I cannot wait for her to look at me the way she looks at her soon to be ex-wife. I do believe that once she meets me, she will realize that I am her true soul-mate. She will also come to know that she had made a big mistake in marrying that insufferable brute of a woman. After a short time I know for a fact that she will fall in love with me and we will live together for all eternity.

The next morning I take the first step in my plan. I believe if she gets to know a little bit of what I am like, then our transition to a couple will be much less scary for her. That would be the last thing that I would ever do to her, I want to love her, not hurt her. I have to be skillful in my plan, I can leave no traces as to my identity. My love has friends in the BPD who have the ability to find those that are not careful, however I am careful. I only shop at stores where I know they do not use video surveillance. I dress in disguise when I shop, and the most important I pay in cash. To be extra careful I wear latex gloves to hide my prints, if asked I say I have a germ phobia.

The other day I purchased several Visa gift cards to make online purchases with. Today I am at an internet cafe, once again in disguise, to make some transactions.

The first is with a floral shop that is located close to her place of work, today she will receive her favorite flowers with a note expressing my love. The rest of the week she will be showered with gifts from me, along with my unspoken voice. I want her thoughts to be filled with curiosity and wonder. I need for her to realize that she has a desire for me. I don't want to have to manipulate her feelings, I want her to reach the conclusion all on her own. However I am not a very patient person, and that fault may push me to expedite my claim over her sooner than I would have intended.

I wish I could see her face when she receives my gifts, but I could not obtain access to her office. It was a risk that I was not willing to take. I do have cameras set up in her home, those had been easy to do. One afternoon while everyone was at work, I used the skills I acquired from my father. The electronic keypad was simple to get by, a little hairspray and powder is all I needed. I placed cameras all over, I can watch her as she eats, sleeps, showers and cuddles with that bitch. Whenever I think of that woman my blood boils. How she touches what belongs to me, how she is able to bring a smile to her face. That should be me, and will be me soon. My love would have to wait just a little longer before I can save her, she didn't know the meaning of living yet, but soon she would.

I had considered taking care of all the people that are bad for my true-heart, but I decided to wait and see how they responded once she had chosen me. If they responded well, then they could remain our family. But if they were troublesome, then they would have to be eliminated. All that mattered was her happiness and mine. I couldn't wait to be the one who fixed her dinner, brushed her hair, rubbed her feet, washed her body, and made love to her over and over again renewing my vow to love and protect to her forever.

Yesterday she received the flowers, I know she probably loved them, today she will receive her favorite coffee and scone from the cafe around the corner from her work. It is amazing what people will do for you when you pay them right. I put my order on a paper with $500 and left it for the server along with the envelope with my note to my love. The order included instructions for who and when to deliver. I am sitting here and watching to ensure that the server follows through, if not well I will have to deal with her.

Now that today's gift has been taken care of, I will need to work on tomorrows surprise. I need to be careful with this one because I will need to use a delivery service. It was easy to show her that I knew what her favorite flowers were and what she liked for breakfast, but to show her how much I knew about her in other aspects of her life it wasn't as easy. I finally came up with the idea to showcase her likes in a picture montage. I created a wonderful album of her doing what she loves. This would be a true testament to how much I cared for her. I had taken the time to really get to know her.

I went home to change into a new disguise, this time I appeared to have been recently burned on my face and hands. This way I could avoid prints and my face was completely obscured. I then went to the BOCSIT, The Boston Courier Service, which was family owned and operated. They didn't have as many checks and balances as Fed EX would have. I set up the delivery for noon tomorrow, just before she would leave for her afternoon lunch in the commons. She was just too predictable sometimes, I would have to teach her how unsafe that behavior was one day soon, but for now I could just look upon it as another cute little thing that she does.

The next day I waited outside the station for my love to appear. By 1 pm I became concerned for she had not shown yet. Maybe she had gotten called out on a case, but her car was not being used since I was staring right at it. The wife, that is who she must be with, I would have thought that she would be realizing that I was out there waiting for her, waiting for our first meeting. I may just need to get that bitch out of the way after all. I sat there steaming over the fact that I couldn't see her, but then there she was, my beautiful Goddess. How I could not wait for the time when I could touch my hands to her skin, to feel her inside and out, to make her scream my name. I would complete her and make her mine.

I followed her then, but was surprised that she did not go to the commons, instead she made her way over to Brookline Ave and parked outside a Medical Building. I was truly hoping that this was for part of a case she was working on, otherwise I would have to rethink some of my plans. I had not planned for this to happen, but if it had, I would be okay with it. I just hoped that it was hers and not that other woman's, if so we would have a problem. I needed to find out for sure so I risked the future possibility of being spotted on video surveillance, and followed her. When I reached the office that she entered I had to make a hasty retreat, she had been met by that wife of hers. Of course she would play the supportive role, but not for long, that was my place. I found a chair at the end of the hall in which I sat and waited for their departure. Maybe I could figure out a way to get the information I sought from the receptionist, once they had left.

Thirty minutes later and I finally saw them leave. It was such a disgusting display before me, they were walking with their arms around each other and that wife was kissing her. I was infuriated with my betrothed in that moment. How dare she look so happy with that woman? How dare she kiss her like that? I sent her flowers, I sent her favorite breakfast, she should be pulling away from that woman. She should have been realizing that someone better was out there waiting for her. I needed for her to get that package tomorrow, that would be the push she needs. Then I realized that I needed to do something to show her my support for this change in events, yes after I was done there I would send another package for her, but this time I would use a different delivery service, I had to be very careful.

I used my charm with the receptionist and was able to get an appointment with the doctor for right then. She led me to an exam room and after asking a few questions, which I gave all fake information for, she left me to wait for the doctor. While I was waiting I used my skills with computers to hack into their patient database. Within minutes I had all of the information that I needed. I then left the room and told the receptionist that I had an emergency call and would reschedule for another day. I could only pray that they would never think to ask questions about me here.

With the new information in hand I went about sending the extra gift. By late evening I found myself back at my home feeling very good about today's accomplishments. I grabbed a beer and sat down to watch my love in her home. It calmed me to watch her, right now she was enjoying a relaxing bubble bath. I imagined myself in that tub with her, washing her beautiful body, running my hand over though those gorgeous breasts of hers. Then my dream was ruined, that wife walked into the room and joined her. That should be me, I needed to calm down, it would be me soon enough. For now I had to wait and block out that whore. Yes, that was it. I needed to concentrate on only my love.

I watched as that woman made love to my betrothed, but I only watched her face and imagined that I was the one making her writhe and buck from my touch. That I was the one who was bringing her to the edge, to orgasm over and over again. Once they were done and had fallen asleep, that was when I too could finally close my eyes and rest. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

The next day I awoke late, I had missed my love waking up. She had already left for work. I skipped the shower and breakfast, instead I got dressed and rushed over to the station. I wanted to be there for when the deliveries were made. Today I had on a long wig and dressed in hospital scrubs. I had a fake ID hanging from my lapel and felt that it was good enough to hide who I really was. I made my way into the precincts cafe, and ordered my coffee and donut from Stanley. He was such a crotchety old man, that he would never remember me from any other patron that day.

When I gave delivery instructions for today's items, I made sure that they were delivered to the front entrance and not the rear one by the morgues unloading docks. With the glass windows running along the whole wall of the cafe, I was assured a perfect view. At 9 am the first delivery was being made. I could see the officer trying to sign for it, but the courier was insisting that the recipient had to sign for it themselves. The officer made a call and I could feel my heart leap at the excitement that I was trying to contain. Within a few minutes she arrived, luckily I didn't see her wife, instead she was escorted there by another cop, must have been a detective, he was wearing a suit instead of a uniform. Once she signed for the package, he took possession of it and began to scan it with something. What the hell? Did they think I would send her a bomb or something? Once it was scanned this detective began to open it. How dare he, that was for her eyes only. He was invading on a private moment between the two of us. He would pay for that, it was completely unforgiving.

When he opened it up I watched her expression, instead of the look of happiness, it was one of shock. Why was she shocked? I had captured her beauty in each and every one of those pictures. I had expressed my love to her within those moments. Maybe she was just putting on a front for this detective. That had to be it, she didn't want her wife to catch on just yet. Maybe she feared how her wife was going to react when she found out that she was in love with me. I had never thought about that, maybe she was scared to death of her. I needed to protect her, I needed to get her out of that situation sooner than I had planned. I couldn't let her live in fear, or worse be physically abused by her. No if she was ever to be physically it would be by me, the one who loved her. I would only abuse her out of love, not out of jealousy. Yes, I do believe that those you love needed to be kept in line, a few punches or kicks her or there were for their own good. It was just the loving thing to do. Once she was with me she would come to look forward to the pain, it was actually a very erotic thing to experience at the hands of your life long partner. Since her wife had not yet ventured there I became excited at just the thought. She was still a virgin in that sense, I may not be able to be her first fuck, but I sure as hell could be her first physical abuser. Maybe she would even come to love a rougher and more painful sexual experience as well. I mean her wife is a bit boring in the bedroom. Yes, I would rock her world. That is what she needed and that is what she would come to want.

An idea came to mind in that moment which would not play well with my next delivery, so I called and canceled it. Then I left to retrieve the package and work on my next surprise. Her current state would not be conducive for my new plans for her.

I was glad that I had my hospital scrubs on for it was crucial to my next step. I entered Boston Medical Center and made my way to the third floor where I knew they had a staff pharmacy. I had a friend who worked here and she had shown me around one night. The pharmacy was placed here in the women's care section, so that the nurses wouldn't have to keep entering the ICU which was also on this floor. I also knew that this pharmacy was not under guard, nor was it under lock and key. I was in and out in no time. The drugs I needed were easily obtained and now I just needed to get back into their home and finish the plan.

I stopped off at home and changed into my professional attire, including a different wig and sunglasses this time. If anyone were to question why I was in the Beacon Hill area, I would just hand them my business card for a fake Insurance Company. Then I made my way to their house. I rang the guest house first to insure that insufferable mother was not home. When I received no answer I went to the main home and did the same. I was in luck and proceeded to punch in the alarm code that I had obtained the last time I was there. I knew I needed to be quick so I took the pills which I had ground into a powder at home and set about to pour it into her multi-vitamin and mineral powder. Every morning she made a breakfast smoothie and added this to it. What did I say about routines? Not too good for her, but very good for what I needed to happen.

Usually it takes 12 pills of the first drug to work, and they should be spaced 4 at a time every three hours. But I did not have the luxury to do this, so I hoped by putting the powders of both pills into the vitamin powder that it would work. I also wanted to ensure she got a good dose since it would be mixed into the powder. So I added the powder from 30 pills of each one. Tomorrow I would make sure that I watched her use it, then once they left I would retrieve the can and replace it with a new one. That way no one would know how the drugs had entered her system if they were to check.

As I made my way out of the house I could hear many car doors opening and closing, I quickly made my way into the neighbors yard and hid behind a bush to watch and see what was happening. Oh shit CSU, how did they know? Better yet, what did they know. I quickly, but quietly made my way through the neighbors yard and out to the street. I could see 4 police cars and 2 vans. My car was blocked in, so I walked away from the area and called a cab. I would have to obtain a new vehicle, which would give me the opportunity to try out my new identity. I had found a guy who set me up with a drivers license, passport and bank account all under a new name, just in case I was ever found out, and right now I thought I had been.

When I went back the next morning I was not able to see if she used it or not, the house was being watched by a cop so I would not have a chance to enter. Instead I made my way to the precinct cafe once again, this time I was wearing a realistic silicone mask of an old woman that I had purchased off the internet. It was perfect, I looked like I was 80 years old. Even if they had learned of my identity, which I was still not yet convinced that they had, I knew I was safe in this disguise.

Last night I had read up on the drugs that I had given her, and found that she could suffer extreme pain and bleeding, possibly even hemorrhage out. I decided it would be best to stay close in case she had to be rushed to the hospital. There was nothing I could do once I learned this, it wasn't like I could have gone back into the house last night. I just hoped she survived this ordeal, I couldn't lose my love like this. Even though it was her fault for getting herself into this situation to begin with. Our union may be pushed back a few days, but by next week at this time she would be mine, that I was sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and are following!

Chapter 2

Today started out like every other for Jane and Maura. They woke an hour before they needed to leave for work, shared a shower, dressed and then joined Angela in the kitchen for breakfast. They had picked up a case the day before involving a murdered postal worker. The killer had left a few clues behind, but the lab was still processing the evidence. Once they had finished their pancakes, Maura received a text letting her know that the results were ready.

Maura and Jane usually drove together to work, but this afternoon Maura was scheduled to testify in court, so she drove separate. Upon arriving at the precinct Maura made her way to the morgue where she met up with Susie, who had the reports in hand.

"Thank you Susie, I hope this will give the detectives a lead, because right now they have nothing to go on."

Susie excused herself and Maura took the reports with her to her office to read. After reviewing them she realized the detectives were going to get the break that they needed. She then made her way up to the Homicide department to see Jane.

By lunch time the detectives had made an arrest and were just wrapping up the paperwork. Jane invited Maura up to the cafe for coffee and sandwiches to celebrate with the team. Before she left her office to join them an officer brought her a large bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. She smiled, thinking that they were from Jane. Maura grabbed the attached note and quickly made her way up to the cafe to thank her.

When Maura saw Jane she pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a big kiss, "Thank you so much Jane, the flowers are beautiful."

Jane was looking at Maura with a strange expression, which cause Maura to wonder what was wrong, "You didn't send me Stargazer Lilies did you?"

Jane shook her head as she said, "No, but after that kiss I think I will send them to you daily."

Then Jane thought about it, "Wait, if I didn't send them, who did? Why is someone other than your wife sending you flowers?'

Now jealous Jane was unleashed, Maura shook her head and began to open up the envelope that had come with the flowers, "I don't know, maybe it was delivered wrong. Let me read the note and find out."

**To my Maura**

**I Want to feel**

**I want to feel something real** **I want to taste your lips** **I want to drink my fill of you** **smell your perfume on my bed** **I want to feel you tremble** **I want to feel you quake** **I want to hear you cry my name** **when the bedposts start to shake** **I want to make you burn for me** **I want to feel your hunger grow** **I want to make you ache for me** **whenever you are all alone** **I want to pin you to the bed** **I want to drive you wild** **I want to dive deep inside** **and ride you through the night**

W. I. Boucher June 22, 2005

**Your Loving Future Wife**

Maura wasn't saying anything, she was staring at the note in complete shock. Jane was looking at he and waiting for an answer. "Maur, what is it? Who is it from?"

Maura swallowed hard and found no words, so she handed the note over to Jane to read. She watched as Jane's face turned from shock to disbelief to worry.

"I hope I'm wrong Maur, but I think you may have a stalker. I mean why else would you get such an erotic poem, not to mention she signs it you future wife. What the hell? Do you have any idea who this is?"

Maura seemed to become upset by Jane's attitude and answered back with a bite, 'No Jane, I do not know who it is from. I cannot think of any recent encounters with strangers, nor have I had time to go out and scour the streets of Boston flaunting my womanhood."

Jane shook her head, she didn't mean for her comment to sound like Maura had done anything wrong. She was just concerned for her wife. "Honey, that is not what I meant. I know you didn't ask for this, I am just concerned because this sounds like a psycho, and I think we have had our fill of psychos for a lifetime. Let's see if we can find out anything about the sender, Okay. Come here, "

Jane pulled Maura into a hug and kissed her forehead. She needed to keep herself in check, the last thing she wanted to do was upset Maura and land herself in the doghouse for saying the wrong thing.

She grabbed Frost and the three of them headed up to the BRIC. Jane called the florist while Frost dusted the note for prints. Both searches ended up telling them nothing. The person made the purchase with a non-traceable prepaid Visa and left instructions for what was to be written on the card. Frost tried to trace the purchase electronically, and came up with the internet cafe. After reviewing their electronic surveillance, they came up with nothing. Whoever this person was, they were smart.

That night the mood in the Rizzoli-Isles household was very tense, it didn't help that Jane and Maura had to abstain from sex for at least another day. Jane knew that Maura was still upset by her words earlier, but she had apologized and her wife needed to get over it. Finally after going through dinner with out a single word to each other Jane said, "I do not know what you want me to do Maura, You know that I trust you, and that I love you. It scares me to think that there is someone out there who is envisioning you as theirs. Fantasizing about touching you in all of your private places no less. I am worried that maybe I won't be able to save you from this one. I can't lose you Maura."

Maura approached Jane and led her to the couch, where she pushed her down and began to straddle her. She leaned her forehead against Jane and let out a deep breath. "Jane I am sorry if my lack of conversation has made you think that I was upset with you, I am not nor was I ever. I know you trust me, I know you love me. I am scared as well, but I do have faith in you that you will be there to keep me safe. My worries are more with you possibly getting hurt trying to protect me. I am also scared because this time we may have another person to factor into all of this. I just hope that this was some sick joke, a one off. Maybe its over before it is even started. There is nothing we can do tonight, so lets go get naked and cuddle in bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and if your lucky an even bigger night is in store for you."

The next morning they went in to work together, Jane even escorted Maura down to her office. When they arrived they saw a server from the cafe around the corner waiting with an officer. As they got closer she reached out with a coffee cup and bag and handed them to Maura. "Hello Dr. Isles, someone asked that I deliver this to you this morning. They left a note as well, but I put that inside the bag."

Jane took the bag from Maura and carried it into Maura's office, then she asked the server to take a seat. After questioning her about the person, she found that they had left written instructions along with money. She called Frost to have him take the server back and obtain security footage. Then when they were alone she took out her gloves and opened the bag. "Well whoever this is they know what kind of scone you like, and my guess is the coffee is exactly as you like it too."

Maura didn't say anything, she was becoming too upset. Why was this happening now? Why when her life was so perfect did this person choose to invade it?

Jane opened the note and laid it out on the desk for them both to read.

**I had a dream last night with you and I in it. When I awoke ****I didn't want to part from ****the feelings it left me with****. I found myself ****touching ****my****self**** and was ****wishing you were ****there ****with me****. My sheets ****were ****empty ****now, ****but in my dream they were draped over your ****luscious body, ****just enough for me to see your ****smooth lightly freckled breasts. I**** reached under and grazed your ****nipples**** with my ****thumb.**** You were ****moaning my name, ****so I kissed your ****full lips and then captured your tongue****. You returned my ****kiss ****and said ****FUCK ME****. You seemed so ****animalistic ****when I snatched the sheets off you and ****drove my fingers into your dripping wet folds****. I can still hear you ****scream out my name**** and feel your body ****clench around my hand ****while I was ****inside of ****you. ****Unfortunately it was only a dream, but I promise to make it a reality soon my love. You have not been loved the way you deserve, I promise I am the one.**

Jane's face one of pure panic, then when she looked to Maura, she was shocked even more. Maura was as white as a ghost. Jane tried to touch her shoulder, but Maura would have none of it, and said "Don't I think I am going to be sick,"before she ran off to the nearest restroom.

Jane quickly put the note away and called the officer over to watch the evidence, then she went after her wife. When she entered the bathroom she could see her legs sticking out from one of the stalls and she could hear her retching into the toilet. She slowly approached and reached out to hold her back, then she squatted next to here and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. After awhile she spoke.

"It is going to be okay babe, I promise. Whoever this is sick fuck is, they will be sorry that they messed with you, with us. Now let's get you cleaned up, then will go see Ma and get you some tea. I know this is upsetting, but we have more important things to attend to today, happy things. You calm down and relax, let me do the worrying for now. Okay Honey, I love you, don't ever forget that."

Maura had let Jane help her up and began to clean herself up. When she looked in the mirror she saw the fear in her eyes, and moved into Jane's arms for comfort. "I don't know what came over me, all of a sudden I just knew I needed to get out of there. I know we will be okay, I know I have the best detective on the case, and I love you too. Let's go get that tea, I think it will help settle my stomach. Then we should go fill in the Lieutenant he needs to know about this, and maybe by then Frost will be back with evidence."

Jane hugged Maura tight to her and agreed with her. After tagging the evidence, they went to the cafe. There they found Korsak, and Frankie talking with Angela. Once Angela stepped away they updated the men on what took place earlier. A few minutes in and Frost approached them carrying a video tape.

"I think I may have spotted this lady, but it looks like she might be in disguise. I want to take up to BRIC to have a better look." Frost said.

The group quickly followed him up to view it as well. Frost had rewound the tape to show a woman placing an item down on the counter when no one was looking and then quickly leave the shop. He said the server verified the time frame as being accurate to when she found the envelope. The disguise she wore covered up too much, the only true piece of evidence they could get was that she was approximately 5' 9" tall and looked to be Caucasian.

After informing Lieutenant Cavanuagh, who had to report the incident to the DVU (Domestic Violence Unit) since stalking fell under their scope, Jane and Maura found themselves meeting with the Units Captain. He agreed to allow Jane and her partners to work the case, but they needed to work along side two of his detectives as well. Jane was okay with that, the more cops looking for this piece of shit the better. Frost and Frankie were assigned the task of reviewing all traffic cams and video surveillance from area businesses in close proximity to the cafe. They were going to try and see if they could follow the movements of their suspect. Maybe she made a mistake.

At noon Jane and Maura left for a previously arranged appointment. Maura had some blood work done the previous day and today she would be getting the results. After speaking with the doctor we had forgotten all about the psycho, we could only concentrate on the wonderful news. Maura was pregnant, the IVF worked and we were having a baby. We had a quick lunch in the commons and just held one another, as we shared kiss after kiss. Our dream had come true. When it was time to head back to work, the reality of what we still had to face hit us both, but we vowed to not let it upset our day.

When they got back to the station Maura headed down to start a few autopsies, while Jane went to see how Frost and Frankie were coming along.

As she walked into the BRIC, she saw 4 separate monitors all with the same woman displayed upon them. "Is that her?" Jane asked.

Frankie turned to look at his sister, he knew that if anything happened to Maura, Jane would never forgive herself, nor would she ever be able to survive. He walked over to her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled. Her way of acknowledging that she was okay, for now.

Frost spoke up to answer her question, "Yeah, that is her. But as you can see, it could be any white woman who is 5'9". I can't even pinpoint an age for you. She does get into a car further up the road from the cafe, but the car has no plates. According to the BMV, there are over 1000 cars matching that make and model for both the 2012's and 2013 editions. They didn't change much on the body style, so it isn't easy to pinpoint. We are still running traffic cam tapes, but it is slow going."

Jane thanked the guys and told them to get some lunch, that she would work on it for awhile. They had tried to tell her that they were okay, but she wouldn't go for it. They needed to take a break like everyone else. By 5:00pm they still had nothing concrete to go on so she told the guys to go home. Maura still had another autopsy to perform, an elderly man who dropped dead while walking his dog, so Jane went down to wait on her.

As Jane waited she began to think about why they seemed to always attract the crazies. What made them more desirable than the next person. Yes they had high profile jobs, and the media focused on many of her cases. Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner so she had to give statements to the press on a regular basis, not to mention she was an Isles and supported many charitable causes. On the other hand she was also the biological daughter of Paddy Doyle and the media couldn't seem to let that go ever since they found out. Then there was the fact that last year the City of Boston decided to proclaim them the Couple of the Year. Their wedding sparked much unwanted press. An Isles was getting married to a woman, Hero Cop no less. The media frenzy was so bad that Jane was pushed to her limits and almost called off the wedding. If it hadn't been for Maura's quick thinking, they may not have been married. She surprised Jane with a weekend away at the Cape, a calming getaway from the media she said. To Jane's surprise both their immediate families were there to witness their elopement. Maura had rented a large Yacht and they were married off the coast of Martha's Vineyard. Korsak who had secretly obtained a license online as an ordained minister, officiated. The best day of my life.

Jane decided that once this loon was caught she would give some serious consideration into a desk job. Maybe it was time to let someone else get the limelight, and for her to fall into the shadows. She had other more important priorities now.

By 7pm Maura was done and they headed home. They were greeted by Angela who had made them a nice dinner. They didn't want to worry her with what was going on, but it seemed as though both Korsak and Sean, both vying for the woman's attention, filled her in. They spent the first part of the night assuring her and themselves that everything would be alright. Then to bring some happiness into the equation they informed Angela that she was going to be a Nona again. The mood quickly changed and soon Angela was running off saying she had to order some yarn, that brought a laugh to both her daughters.

Jane didn't waste anytime once Angela was gone, she scooped her wife up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist and carried her to their bedroom. They made love way into the early morning hours. Not only was Jane making up for the lack of sex for the past 2 months, but she wanted to affirm her love for beautiful wife. They were starting a family and she couldn't be any happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Jane and Maura continued their celebratory exploits in the shower. They just couldn't get enough of one another. Well that was until Maura quickly bolted from her wife and made a mad dash for the toilet. Apparently she was going to be one of the unlucky ones and plagued with morning sickness. Once Maura was done, Jane helped her clean herself up and they got ready for the day. Angela was waiting for them in the kitchen as usual with their breakfast all ready. When she heard that Maura was experiencing morning sickness she told her that a company called Earth Mama made a wonderful tea to help with that. She said that since she was off that she would pick some up for her, but until then she should stick with peppermint tea.

By 8am they both arrived at work and headed to their own work areas. Maura had 3 autopsies awaiting her from overnight, none of which were homicide related. Jane touched base with Frost who was already working on more video footage. At 8:30 am Jane and Frost got called out on a Homicide, but with Maura being elbow deep in an autopsy, she sent another medical examiner out on the call. Jane asked Korsak to stay behind to keep an eye on her wife, since they were expecting the stalker to follow her routine and make some sort of contact, like she had the previous two days.

At 9am Maura received a call from the front desk officer, she had a delivery that needed to be signed for personally. Maura sent a quick text to Korsak to meet her there.

When Maura exited the elevator Korsak was already there waiting for her. When they approached the front desk a man from the Boston Courier Service was standing with a box in one hand an electronic device in the other. "Are you Dr. Isles Mam?" He said.

Maura shook her head as she replied, "Yes, I am. Where do I need to sign?"

As Maura signed an electronic signature, Korsak took the box from the man as he said, "I am going to have to ask you some question pertaining to this package and its delivery. It should only take a few minutes, but you may want to inform your boss that you are being detained.."

While the Courier made the call to his boss, Korsak scanned the box before finally opening it. He removed an album from the box and began to flip through the pages, as he need he heard an audible gasp from Maura. "Oh My God, whoever this is has been following me, watching me for some time now. Korsak, some of these pictures had to have come from inside my house."

Maura was visibly shaken to the core, Korsak quickly put his arm around her and escorted her up to the Homicide Department. He ordered the officer to get someone to bring the courier up to interrogation. When they reached the offices, he led Maura to Jane's desk and had her take a seat, then he texted Jane to hurry back. Cavanaugh had heard about the delivery and made his way into the room. He told Vince to stay with the doctor, that he would interview the delivery man. While he sat with Maura, he contacted the two detectives from the DVU, to update them as well.

Within minutes of receiving the message, Detectives Mary Baker and Brad Owens arrived in the squad room. They began to question Maura about when she believed each picture had been taken so that they could develop a time line. When they got to the pages of Maura and Jane in bed, Detective Owens excused himself out of privacy and respect for both the doctor and Detective Rizzoli. He and Korsak began to search through recorded street cam footage for some of the crime scenes that had been photographed.

Maura was appreciative towards the men for their consideration. It sickened her to see her most personal moments with her wife displayed like this. In every picture however, the stalker had blacked out Jane's face, and placed a crude caption under them all. When they reached the last page in the album, Maura broke out into hysterics. There in front of her was a page threatening Jane Rizzoli.

**Detective Jane Rizzoli you must realize by now that you are no match for me. That my love for Dr. Maura Isles is undeniably greater than you can ever achieve. She is and always has been out of your league. She settled for you because she had yet to discover me. I will complete her in ways that you never will or can. I can give her the life that she deserves and more. Never will she have to beg you join her at Yoga. Never will she have to put up with your complaints at watching those documentaries that loves so much. Never ever, will she have to put up with all of your sarcastic comments towards her. I will love her for who she is and willingly take part in all of her extracurricular activities. I can understand her need for family, for I too was adopted and know what it is like to grow up without love. You take her for granted, I will not. **

**You have one chance to walk away from this with your life. You will allow Maura to be with me, and you will walk away forever. If you do not, then I will have to KILL YOU, but first I will kill each and every member of your family, excluding my dear Maura of course. For she never belonged to you or them, SHE IS MINE.**

Then there was a picture of Jane lying on the front steps of the precinct, the day she had shot herself.

The caption underneath said,** "This time you will not be so lucky to survive".**

Jane and Frost entered the squad room in that moment to see Detective Baker holding onto a sobbing Maura. Mary saw Jane approach and motioned her head towards the book. Jane scanned over the page and understood, she then took Mary's place at Maura's side. When Maura realized Jane was there she quickly wrapped herself around her wife. Jane wanting to give themselves some privacy walked her over to squads break room. Inside was a couch and she directed them over to it. There she held her wife until Maura was able to calm down.

After all of the crying Maura had done she was exhausted. Jane helped her to lie down and found a blanket to cover her with. Once she was sure that Maura was asleep, she left her there to go back to the squad room. She was enraged as well to see such personal photos of her and Maura, but she was hopeful that there were clues to help them this time.

Stanley may have been a grouchy old man, and he may have appeared to not care for the people around him, but in all reality these people he worked amongst were his family. So when he saw Dr. Isles through the glass window become upset over a package, he knew something bad happened. That was when he saw a woman dressed in scrubs staring at her as well. Then she became upset about something and stormed out of the precinct. This made him wonder what that was all about. Later in the day he overheard some detectives talking about Dr. Isles having a female stalker, that was when he realized that he may have saw her. He locked up the cash register and made his way up to see Detective Rizzoli.

Jane noticed Stanley enter the squad room and wondered why he was there. Then she saw him look her way and approach. "Detective I think I saw you wife's stalker." he said.

Jane was shocked to hear this and called out to the other detectives to come over, then she asked him to explain. When he was finished going over the events as he saw them, Frost went and pulled up the video footage from the cafe and lobby. Sure enough they had found her on the tape. This time she wore a different wig, but you could tell it was the same woman. However, she made one huge mistake this time in her hurry to leave, she left a print on the door handle as she exited.

Jane ran down the 3 flights of stairs to reach the lobby, she could only hope that the prints were still viable. Frost soon followed with a kit form the CSU, and began to process the evidence. He landed up pulling 5 different prints from the door before they headed back up to run them.

In the mean time Maura had awoke and went in search of her wife, that is when she ran into Stanley and he informed her of what he saw. She thanked him and waited at Jane's desk.

When Jane arrived she saw Maura waiting for her and went over to her. "Hey, we may have got a print off the door, Frost is about to run them and see if we get any hits. You up to going into the BRIC?"

Maura who looked a little better after her short nap, nodded her head in reply. Jane reached for her hand and led her to the other room. Frost had 3 hits from the prints, the other 2 were not in the system.

2 of the prints belonged to fellow officers and one belonged to a 34 year old woman who was in the system for being a suspect in the murder of her husband. As Frost dug deeper into this woman's past, it appeared that she had been married 4 times in the past 10 years, all of those marriages hand ended with her husbands dieing. Frost had to contact the other police departments to get his hands on the records of those deaths, since they were all from different states.

Maura had wanted to occupy herself with something, so after documenting the husbands names, she made her way to her office so she could look into the autopsy results of those 4 husbands. It was still unclear if this was their suspect or not, but they would see where the evidence took them.

Frost spoke with detectives in all four cities. Seattle, Reno, Chicago and Columbus, which was the most recent. They all said the same thing, they believed her to be a black widow, but they just had no evidence that would hold up in court.

Frost put her picture up on the monitor and said, "Suspects name is Emily Peterson, it appears that she never had her name legally changed when she got married. Age 34, raised in 20 the different foster homes throughout her childhood. Dropped out of school in the 10th grade and ran away from what was said to be an abusive household. She was picked up time after time for petty theft up until age 18, when she fell out of the system. She doesn't show up again until age 24 when authorities in Seattle, Washington suspected her of killing her husband. He was found shot to death in Seward, Park. She had waited a week before she reported him missing, claims he was on a hunting trip. The park where he was found was not for hunters, and his friends and family say he never hunted a day in his life. They never found the murder weapon and they could not link her to the crime. It was a gut feeling that the detectives had. She then went on to move to Reno, Nevada where she worked as a high priced escort until finally marrying one of her rich clients. Two years later he his found dead of an apparent suicide. He was found hung in his private study. Investigators found no forced entry, and he left a note. They never pursued the case once the medical examiner signed off as a suicide. We pick her back up in Chicago at the age of 30 where she was working as an exotic dancer in an after hours night club. She again met and married a very rich man who had been a regular at the club. He died within the first year of marriage from a heart attack. The medical examiner found what appeared to be an injection site on his neck, but the lab results came back with nothing suspicious, so he signed off on natural causes. In all those marriages the husbands never asked for a prenup. Last year she moved to Columbus, Ohio and began working at several area Lesbian/Gay Bars. She was basically a bartender, but was also known to perform in some of the stage shows. When she wasn't performing she was in the makeup artist. The detectives at first were unsure of how she met her husband because his family and friends claimed that he was straight. But after re-interviewing the wife after his death, she claimed that he was really gay and trying to hide it from his family. That they entered the marriage out of convenience and never consummated the relationship. She has tried to explain his death off at his fear of being gay. The Medical Examiner has left the case open and detectives were ready to put into a cold case. But now that we have are suspicions, they are going to take another look."

Jane and the rest of the group took everything in that Frost said, Jane was the first to reply. "So the suspects height, the link to the lesbian community and the fact that she worked as a makeup artist are all links to Maura's stalker. Frost have you researched her name at the DMV to see what kind of car she drives?"

Frost had not done so, but quickly accessed the information. "I think we got her Jane, it says here that Emily Peterson drives a Black 2012 Nissan GTR. She registered it a few months back. Oh shit, her address that is listed, is to your house Jane."

Jane was pumped up, they had a name and a true face. Emily Peterson had slipped up and made a mistake, now all they had to do was find her.

Cavanaugh entered the BRIC and updated the team on his investigation into the Courier Service, basically he had nothing. When they filled him in on their accomplishments he too felt better now that they had a name and face. He ordered the CSU team to make a sweep of the Isles residence to see if the suspect had left the recording equipment behind and to scan for prints. Then he sent Frankie and Korsak to interview their neighbors.

Jane wanted to take special precaution with her family, so she called Tommy and told him to take Lydia and TJ away for a few days. She told him that she would foot the bill and to make sure it was no where near Boston. Then she called her Ma, and basically told her to go straight to her sisters house in Connecticut. She was not to be seen leaving the house with any kind of bag, and she should head towards the precinct like she was going to work, before changing course.

Jane then headed down to Maura to let her know that they knew who the woman was, and to also see if Maura recognized her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OOPS, sorry I posted the wrong story. Thank you to XBgamer94 for letting me know, I appreciate it so much.

Chapter 4

Maura sat at her desk staring at the picture of Emily Peterson. She was trying to think if she could place her. Off the top of her head she had said no initially, but she did meet a lot of people, especially with all of the conferences that she has attended over the years. She knew that this woman was not an acquaintance, but she may have crossed paths with her, she just wasn't sure.

Jane was comfortable in saying that Maura did not know this woman. She felt that Maura was trying too hard to place her. She could also tell how tired she was so she suggested they head home and call it an early night. The other detectives would let them know what they found out.

"No Jane, not yet. I need to fill you in on the autopsies I reviewed. I can see how they had a hard time in Seattle proving this woman's guilt. The body had been partly decomposed from the elements by the time it was found. The amount of rain they had in the area at the time of his death helped to wash away any possible clues to who may have dumped him there. As for foot prints in the mud, the only ones found belonged to the hunters who found him and some indistinguishable prints. The ME could not place what caused them, but I think I do know. We discussed this method back at a conference I went to in Memphis. If I am correct, she wore plastic baggies over her bare feet. If you look at these enhanced photos, you can just make out some ridges a whirls. Her attempts at trying to make her feet appear shapeless failed. When we catch her, we can prove her guilt just by taking her toe prints."

"Maura, that is awesome. Have you called the Detectives from that case yet?"

"Yes Jane I have and they will be contacting Lt. Cavanaugh shortly. This is not all I found though.

The ME in the Reno Office was extremely incompetent. Apparently he was within days of retirement and pretty much signed off on the easiest means of death. The detectives were very green and did not have the knowledge to look for discrepancies in a suicide by hanging. Just take a look at these crime scene photos that I had faxed over. What do you see?"

Jane studied the photos for a few minutes before saying, "The chair is too far away from the victim for one, and the ligature marks look weird, why is that?"

"Good eye Jane, the neck was broke before his body was staged to make it appear that he hung himself. The deeper bruising is from where he was strangled since he had been alive at the time, the lighter bruising is from when the rope pulled on his neck. Since he was already dead the blood didn't pool to that area. I can prove murder, however without more evidence there is no way to prove who did it. I have also contacted the Reno, PD, and filled in a Captain Yates, they will be reopening the case and since it was my office that found the issue, he will be touching base with the Lieutenant as well."

Jane was shaking her head, "You really do amaze me Maur, I am so proud of you." Then she kissed Maura on the side of her head as she pulled her into a big hug.

"Thank you Jane, but it was nothing amazing. I was just doing my job, and I am not done yet. The case in Chicago was handled a little bit better, and the ME was on the right track, but with budget cuts and lack of resources he was unable to look deeper into the lab findings. He was right when he said he found an injection site in the neck. He was wrong to sign off on natural causes when the first set of labs came back negative for foreign substances. If you look at the video evidence obtained at the time of his autopsy, you can see his heart muscle looks deflated. That appearance tells me that he had been given a very strong sedative. I looked into the files on this autopsy further to see if they had performed a wider tox screen panel, and in fact they did. However by the time they came back the ME had already signed off on it and never bothered to read it. You can see it is in his file, but it is unsigned. The report had it been read, would have showed a substance called _ACTAEA PACHYPODA, _better known as Doll's-eyes or White Baneberry in his system. She must have liquified the berries and injected him with it. Which tells me she has some skill, because the average person would not know the process in which to make the berries into an injectable form. I did a search on the internet to see if she could have found it that way, but found no results. It would be interesting to find out if that plant was in their yard. I was just about to call the Detectives and ME with my findings when you came in."

Jane was about to suggest that she would call the detectives when Cavanaugh entered the room.

"Good you are both here. Dr. Isles I have been in touch with both the Seattle and Reno PD, they are most impressed with your findings and have reopened the investigations. They too want to get their hands on this Emily Peterson, but are willing to let us handle it on our end and once we have her in custody, we will allow them to get involved. For now the FBI is allowing us to handle it as well, but with multiple states involved you can see where they would want to take over. For now they have sent an agents out to Seattle, Reno, Chicago and Cleveland to help them find more evidence. Since she has not yet killed anyone here, they are letting us still run the stalking aspect of this case. When I got your memo about the poisoning in Chicago I took the liberty of calling their Chief of Detectives and filling him in. Their current ME is awaiting your return call. This is great work doc, I have said it before, and I am going to say it again, We are so lucky to have you here. After today I can see several cities that will want to fight to have you work for them." Cavanaugh said as he smiled.

Maura nodded her head and replied, "Thank you sir, and don't worry I have no intentions on leaving Boston or the BPD for that matter. I have been talking with the Chief ME from Cleveland via video conference and we walked through the autopsy. At least in this case we still have the body, they exhumed him a few hours ago. From what we can ascertain, he was poisoned as well, but over a period of time. He is running some more tests and I have agreed to review all of his notes. We will be touching base tomorrow morning."

The Lieutenant then gave them the bad news, "I just got word back from the CSU team that swept your house. They found numerous cameras throughout the house, but no listening devices. The only prints that were obtained were yours and your families. The officers that were there ran the cars on your street and they found Emily Peterson's car sitting about 1000 feet from your place. I had them tow it to the evidence garage. I have a car stationed outside your house and they will be there around the clock. Frankie has assured me that everything has been cleaned up from the CSU team. Jane gave him your cleaning ladies number and she has finished up."

Cavanaugh looked at the two women who stood before him. They looked exhausted and the stress from all of this was very noticeable on their expressions. He loved these ladies as if they were his own daughters, and he hoped one day that maybe they would legally would be, that is if he could win over Angela's heart. He knew Korsak was going to give him a challenge, but he was confident he had a good chance. "Ladies, I think you should both call it a day and go get some rest. This can't be easy for you, I know how tough it is on the rest of us because we all happen to care about you doc, so it goes without saying the toll its taking on the two of you. I already have a patrol escort for you back to the house, and I don't want to see your faces until 9am tomorrow morning, no arguments. Oh and Jane I called in a favor with a buddy of mine at New Haven, PD. They will be putting a car on your Aunt's house just as a precaution. If you know where Tommy went, I can see about doing the for him and his family."

Jane was going to argue about the escort and the late start for the morning, but then thought better of it. Maura needed the rest and the distraction, so she went along with it. "Thank you Boss, and I am not sure where Tommy was planning on going to, but if I do find out I will let you know."

Jane and Maura locked up the office and headed home. They spent the night cuddled up on the couch, no words were needed, just knowing they had each other was enough. Around 8pm Frost called to let them know the results on the search of her car. They had found a Hospital ID with her picture, but a fake name, Susanna Rogers. It went right along with the disguise she had been wearing when spotted in the cafe by Stanley. Now all they needed to do was figure out what she had been doing at the hospital. Frost had already contacted the Hospitals head of security and arranged to pick up the tapes first thing in the morning, for now he was calling it a night to get some rest.

Maura and Jane soon turned in for the night and slept cuddled up in each others embrace. They knew they needed to get as much rest as they could, they both had a feeling that things were just beginning to heat up.

The next morning came and Maura found herself in the bathroom from the effects of morning sickness. Jane was soon by her side comforting her. Since they had more time to get ready this morning, they laid back down for a little while to allow Maura's stomach to settle. Once Maura was feeling better, they showered and went to fix breakfast. Maura had her usual Breakfast Smoothie and Oatmeal, while Jane went with Lucky Charms and Coffee. By 8:30 they were out the door and headed for work.

Maura immediately went to the Morgue so she could touch base with Dr. Parker in Cleveland, Ohio. If she could help them prove Emily Patterson's guilt, she knew they could put her away for a long time. Once they caught her that is.

Jane headed up to BRIC and bypassed the Cafe. She wanted to get an update and help out wherever she could. "Hey Frost you have anything for me?"

Frost turned to see Jane approaching, "I found her on the hospital footage, she went into an unmarked door on the 3rd floor. I called my contact at the hospital back and he said the floor was for Woman's Health and that door led to a pharmacy supply room. He is having them inventory the drugs as we speak, I hope to hear from him soon."

"What the hell is she up to?" Jane said out loud, just as her cell rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Detective, this Susie Chang, we need you down in Maura's office ASAP, she appears to be hemorrhaging."

Jane ran out of BRIC and took the stairs as fast as she could, no time for the elevator. When she approached Maura's office the paramedics were just entering as well. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes.

Maura was laying on the floor in a fetal position clutching her stomach. The floor around her was covered in blood and the sounds that were coming from her were those of agonizing screams.

"Oh My God, Maura what's wrong honey?" Jane said as she tried to get close to her wife.

"Mam, you need to stay back and let us do our job." one of the paramedics stated.

'TI am not going to get in your way, but that is my wife and I will not leave her side." Jane yelled out.

"I understand, and I am sorry, Do you know what has happened here?" The paramedic asked.

"No, I don't. We found out 2 days ago that she is pregnant. She has been having mild morning sickness, nothing else. I just left her a half hour ago and she was fine."

The paramedics quickly loaded her onto a gurney as soon as they had her hooked up to IV's. Her blood pressure was dropping and she kept screaming out over the abdominal pain she was experiencing.

"It looks as if she is having a miscarriage, but the severe hemorrhaging is not normal, and the pain she is having is greater than it should be. We are transporting her to Brigham and Womens Hospital, you can ride in the back."

On the way there Maura lost consciousness, the blood loss had become too severe. She was rushed into surgery and her OBGYN was called down to assist. Jane was left standing outside the doors that led to the operating room. She was in total shock. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she was completely and totally lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Sean all showed up within minutes of the ambulance. They were directed to a waiting room near where Maura was being worked on. A nurse mentioned that someone should tend to Jane who was refusing to leave the hall. Frankie stood and followed the nurse. When he saw Jane, it broke his heart.

She was sitting against the wall hugging her knees to her chest. He watched as her body shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. He carefully approached his sister, so as not to startle her. He slid himself down into a seated position next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"She'll be okay Jane. She is a fighter just like you. We just need to be strong as well, if not for ourselves, then for her. The doctors here are great, she is in good hands. Are you okay to stand up, we really should get to the waiting room."

Jane began to settle down, and she soon began to wipe her eyes. "Frankie, I think we lost the baby. We had been so happy to find out that the IVF took, and now. With all that has gone on, this was the happy place for us, now what?"

Frankie wasn't shocked to hear that they had been expecting, he knew they both wanted to have children, and it tore at his heart even more to hear this. These two just couldn't get a break. "It will be okay Jane. It may take time for you both to heal from this, but it doesn't mean you can't go and try again. Ma went through 3 miscarriages with Pop, then went on to have all of us. You guys just need to have faith. Now let's go see if we can find out anything, okay?"

Jane allowed Frankie to help her up and then wrapped herself up in a hug with her brother. She did not know about her Ma, and knew that they would need her help to get through this. That is when she realized that she had not called Maura's family. She would need to do so once she had heard from the doctors. They soon found themselves being watched as they entered the waiting room. Sean was the first to speak.

"Have you heard anything yet?'

Jane and Frankie shook their heads as they went to take a seat. Then Jane responded, "No we haven't. I still can't figure out how this all came about. I mean she was fine, then she wasn't. I guess that is how these things happen. I am not sure how much you all heard, but Maura and I were expecting. The paramedics suspect that she had a miscarriage."

Frost looked to Korsak and Cavanaugh before responding, "Jane, we don't believe this was a simple miscarriage. Hospital Security got back to me and the drugs that seem to be missing are Mifepristone and Misoprostol. They are used for chemical abortions. Somehow Emily must have gotten these drugs into Maura's system. We gave the information to one of the nurses and she has informed the doctors."

Jane's initial demeanor which was scared and nervous quickly turned to one of Rage and determination. Her face said it all, she was going to find this Emily Peterson and rip her heart out with her bare hands. Korsak was the first one to react to the change. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from getting up. "Jane, you need to wait and see how Maura is, then you need to be by her side. We will get Emily, Jane. We have the support of 4 other US cities and the FBI at our disposal, not to mention both Homicide and the DVU are working on this. The Commissioner has already been on the phone to all departments city-wide, she is the number one fugitive to be found. I understand how you are feeling Jane, but you need to trust us."

That last statement from Korsak sent Jane over the edge, she yanked his arm away from her as she lashed out, "You fucking understand what it is like to find out that your baby was killed by some mad woman! You fucking know what it is like to see your wife lying in a pool of blood and not know whether you will ever see her again, talk to her again! How dare you try to say you understand, when we all know you fucking don't!"

Just then 2 doctor's approached, one of which was Maura's OBGYN. She cleared her throat and addressed Jane, "Detective Rizzoli, we have news about your wife. I will take you to her now and we can speak on the way."

Jane had calmed considerably when she heard the doctor's voice and words. She couldn't look at Korsak in that moment, because she knew she had attacked him for no reason. She felt guilt from her actions wash over her and after nodding her head at the doctors request she lowered it and followed the 2 doctors out.

Once they were out in the hall Dr. Howard, Maura's OBGYN spoke. "I am so sorry Jane, the detective explained a bit about what has happened. I can confirm that this was a chemically induced abortion, but I am not really comfortable in labeling it as that because it was not a planned one, but rather forced. This was murder in my opinion. Unfortunately I do not think Massachusetts law covers murder of a fetus at such a young age, the precedent has been set for fetuses of 17 weeks or more. Your child was only 4 weeks along."

Jane did not want to hear this, all she wanted was to know about Maura, she soon yelled out, "You know what, I do not mean to be rude, but I don't care about all of that now. Just tell me how my wife is and then let me be alone with her."

The doctor felt like an idiot, she had thought this would settle the detectives nerves from the argument that she had heard, but had not read the situation correctly. "I am so sorry, please forgive me. Your wife is stable and the bleeding has tapered off to a normal flow. We had to replace about 2 ½ liters of her blood thru transfusions. She will experience some abdominal cramping for the next few days and should not lift any heavy objects for the next week. We will watch her overnight and release her within a day or two, by that time she will just be dealing with the effects of what I can describe as a heavy menstrual cycle. Do you have any questions?"

Jane was not about to ask anything, she wanted to get to her wife, but then realized she needed to know one answer before she saw Maura. "I know we are going to need time to get over this loss, but for future knowledge and to help me be able to talk to Maura with a better understanding. Did this cause any permanent damage? I mean will she be able to conceive in the future or is that not an option anymore?"

"You will need to wait at least a year before you try again, the vaginal area needs to have time to reconstruct itself. With that said, Maura's cervix looks good and strong. So I see no future issues in her conceiving." The doctor replied.

Jane thanked both doctors, apologized for her temper, then entered Maura's room where she appeared to be sleeping. Jane pulled up a chair and sat by her side, thanking God that her wife was alive. They could and they would get through this, their love was that strong.

While Jane waited for Maura to wake, Frost texted her with a question about what Maura had eaten that morning. After interviewing Maura's doctor the detective had found that the drugs would have had to been administered within an hour of complications. Jane texted him back about all the ingredients that Maura used for her smoothie as well as the oatmeal. He said he would get back to her once he and CSU were through at the house.

An hour later Maura began to stir, eventually her lids began to slowly open. After a minute of adjusting them to the light, she finally found Jane looking upon her with concern. She immediately began to cry out her apologies.

"Oh Jane, honey, I am so sorry that I lost our baby. I don't know what I did wrong, I am just so sorry."

Jane carefully sat on the bed with her wife and gently reached out to hug her. She kissed her on her forehead and then spoke very softly almost a whisper, "Babe, you didn't do anything wrong, this wasn't your fault. Someone did this to you, to us. I am just so happy that you are alive. I thought I was going to lose you. There was just so much blood and I didn't know what was happening."

Jane was crying now and had a tight hold on Maura, she couldn't let go, she was afraid to. The door soon opened and a nurse stepped in to check on her patient. When she saw the seen before her, she was more concerned about her patient being pulled into a sitting position than she was at being considerate of their feelings.

"Excuse me, but the patient should not be in an upright position as of yet. I need to check to see how heavily she is bleeding and change her pad. You will need to leave the room while I do that."

Then under her breath the nurse mumbled out, "They decide to terminate the baby, then they are sorry, some people."

Jane had just made out what the nurse said, she grabbed the nurse by the arm and spun her around so she they were mere inches from one another.

"What the fuck did you say? This was not planned you fucking bitch, someone did this to my wife. You will never come near either of us again. We don't need your help, I can attend to changing whatever needs to be. So I suggest if you want to keep your job, you will turn around and get the fuck out!"

Jane then pushed the nurse, who was now showing signs of fear, towards the door. Before she left, she apologized to them both and then practically ran out of the room.

Jane took a deep breath to help calm herself before she returned to Maura's side. When she did she saw that Maura was in a state of shock. "Hey Maur, look at me, I am so sorry that I raised my voice like that, but she really pissed me off. You would think they would have a better bedside manner and be informed about their patients."

Maura had tears running down her face as she whimpered out, "That Psycho did this to me, is that what you meant when you said it wasn't my fault. That someone did this to me. But how?"

Jane moved so she was sitting up next to her wife, then she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her gently into her side. Maura then rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Yeah honey, it was her. Frost is looking into the how as we speak, but it looks like she put some drugs into something you ate. They were Mifepristone and Misoprostol. I guess doctors use it to perform legal chemical abortions, but she used an excessive amount which caused you to have a class IV Hemorrhage. They had to give you almost 2 ½ pints of blood. Your doctor said you will be okay, no lasting damage or anything, so that is good. I am so sorry I didn't protect you better. Once we knew she was watching the house, I should have taken you to a hotel or a safe house. Maybe we should go away as soon as your able to travel, let the other detectives catch her."

"Jane, this was not your fault. You couldn't have known, and neither could I. I am sorry that she has come into our life, I do not know why she chose me, but we need to stay strong. I don't want this to tear us apart. But I can't help blaming myself, I didn't protect our baby from her. She took our chance at a family away from us." Maura cried out.

"hey there, we won't be torn apart, because our two halves make a whole. We complete each other. You are not allowed to blame yourself, and even though we lost this child, it does not mean that we stop trying. I know this is different circumstances, but I just learned that Ma had 3 miscarriages before she had me. If she had given up, you never would have met me. So we wait a year like the doctor said, and we try again. Right now we need to focus on you getting you stronger, and then I need to go get this bitch. She will pay Maura, I can promise you that."

Maura nodded her head, she was becoming tired again. "I love you Jane, and thank you for wanting to give it a try again someday. I really need to close my eyes and rest, but before I do, I think I should change out of this pad. It is becoming uncomfortable."

Jane kissed Maura on the lips this time and told her that she would get her cleaned up. When she finished, she joined Maura back on the bed and held her as she slept. Soon Jane closed her eyes as well.

A/N: Sorry for the sad outcome, but this just goes to show what a sick bitch they are dealing with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 days had passed and Maura was cleared to go home. Her body was in the last few days of a menstrual cycle, and she was no longer in any major pain. The cramps were more prominent at night and for that the doctor recommended a heating pad. Her release orders were to take it easy for the next two days, but by the third she should begin to take short walks, working her way up to longer ones by the 6th day. In a week she was to see her OBGYN and get cleared for a return to work.

While Maura was in the hospital Angela had been preparing and freezing many dinners for them. She knew they would not be up to doing it themselves and she also knew that they would want their privacy. Frankie was her guard while she did this, since she was supposed to be in Connecticut. Sean knew he couldn't keep her away once she found out what happened. She did promise however that once she knew they were okay, that she would return to her sisters. 

Frost had found the source of the drugs, and removed the evidence from the house. Once Maura learned that it was in her Vitamin Powder she vowed to never use it again. Jane called out the security company and had them install the best security system they had. She asked for it to have retinal scanners, but they said that wasn't an option. The new system included video surveillance and a direct link into the BPD, that part had been approved by the commissioner. Everything had been completed prior to their return home.

Maura was still not feeling very safe in the house. The first night she spent more time awake after experiencing a very bad nightmare, than she did sleeping. What bothered her the most was Jane not being in bed with her when she awoke from it. The second night she asked Jane to keep her gun out and place it under her pillow, while she placed a baseball bat next to the night stand. Jane had reluctantly complied, then said she had a few things to take care of before she came to bed. Maura soon fell asleep without her wife, for the second night in a row.

Jane was becoming very concerned with Maura's mental state. She didn't know how to convince her that she was in fact very safe. When she walked in and saw her researching guard dogs from Germany, she knew she had to do something.

While Maura had been in the hospital Jane did give Constance a call to let her know what was happening. She and her husband were currently in Ecuador, where William was working with a field school. They were searching for Pre-Columbian Fortresses. Constance was ready to come home immediately, but Jane knew Maura wouldn't want to inconvenience them. So she told her that she would keep them updated. Now Jane was thinking about calling her and asking her to take Maura away to one of their vacation homes until she and the team could catch Emily Peterson. All she needed to do was convince Maura that it was for the best.

Maura soon noticed Jane standing and watching her, when she realized Jane wasn't going to say anything she began to explain her reasoning for what she was searching.

"I know this may seem a bit over the top to you, but with how often we seem to attract trouble I thought maybe having a 4 legged protector wouldn't be such a bad idea. It wouldn't have to be a German Shepard. Personally I like the Bull-mastiff and the Kuvasz."

Jane cut Maura off before she could finish, She was becoming pissed off, why didn't Maura trust her to keep her safe? With a raised voice she said, "Then what comes after that, a safe room? Why not put bars on all the windows? You could afford to hire a private security team, and they could become live in guests, hell once you have them why the hell would you even need me?"

Jane didn't wait for a response, she walked out of the room, then out of the house. She walked over to the squad car to let them know she was leaving for a little bit and to make sure that they kept their eyes open. She knew it was wrong to leave Maura like that, but she needed some air. She would apologize later, but for now she needed to check in with the guys.

As soon as Jane walked out of the room Maura began to cry. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jane, she was scared for both of them. Her nightmares were of her finding Jane dead, and Emily Peterson standing over her body holding a knife. If anything happened to her wife she wouldn't be able to survive, she wouldn't want to live. Jane misunderstood, she didn't want the protection for herself, she wanted it for her.

Three hours later and Jane still had not responded back to Maura's calls, or texts. Maura felt like she had lost her already. Ever since they had come from the hospital Jane was more distant, she didn't touch her as often and when she did it was very brief. She knew they couldn't have sex yet, but they could still cuddle. However Jane had an excuse these past 2 nights as to why she wasn't coming to bed right away, so Maura found herself waking without Jane's arms around her. She had promised they would be strong together, but maybe she really did blame her for all of this.

While Maura was beating herself up, Jane was trying to figure out how to get Emily Peterson to show herself. Since the day Maura had been sent to the hospital, they had not had any contact from her. Some wondered if she had moved on to someone else, some thought she was just waiting for Maura to return to work. Others felt that they scared her off, but Jane was one of the ones who thought she was waiting for Maura's return. That was why Jane had come up with the decoy idea.

By 6pm that night Jane had worked out the logistics of her plan with the whole team. Tomorrow morning they would put it into play, but first Jane needed to get Maura on board with it, and even before that she needed to apologize for being a complete ass.

/ = /

I had been waiting in the cafe since it opened up at 8am, it was now 45 minutes later and that obstinate old man must be wondering why I was there. I decided to give it a few more minutes, I couldn't believe the drugs would have acted that fast, maybe they were already at the hospital. Oh Maura my love I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted that evil thing out of your body. I am too selfish to share you with anyone, a baby requires too much attention, and I want all of that for myself.

I was just about to get up and refill my coffee when I saw them enter the station. They kissed before going their separate ways, at least it was a chaste one, I couldn't handle seeing anything more.

After filling my coffee, I made my way to my new mode of transportation, a Boston Metro Taxi Cab. I had parked it in the back lot where I could watch the Morgue Receiving dock. If she had used the vitamin powder this morning, then I knew she would be needing an ambulance soon, but if she had not taken it, then I would be using plan B. I was still enraged at the fact they found my video devices and I was disappointed that I had no way of entering her home anymore. It may have been a set back, but I was working on other plans.

At 9:08am I first heard, then saw the ambulance arrive. Within 10 minutes of arrival, they had her loaded and were off to the Hospital. I hung back a bit before following. When I arrived I parked far away from the building, and slowly made my way to the entrance. I needed to keep up my old lady appearance, so I used the cane as one would do. By the time I entered I noticed the other detectives were just arriving as well. A security guard approached me and offered to push me in a wheelchair towards my destination. I thanked him kindly, but turned down his offer. I needed to find out where she was first.

I watched as the men were being led to an elevator, at the last moment I got on too. When the car stopped at the 3rd floor the men got off, but I stayed on. I rode it up one more floor and exited. A wheelchair was sitting empty in the hall, and after ensuring no one was looking, I pushed it into what appeared to be an empty room. Once I saw that the beds were in fact empty, I closed the door.

I then opened the closet and found a hospital gown, which I then put over my clothes. I draped a blanket over my legs so no one would see my pants, and I removed my shoes so that only my socks would cover my feet. I then placed them on either side of my hips, which kept them covered by the blanket as well. The last item that I needed was to put my sweater on over the gown, no one would question it because old ladies usually were cold.

I made my way over to the elevator and rode back down the one floor. As I exited I noticed the wife was falling apart on the floor outside a closed double door. I only hoped I had not killed her, that would be my complete undoing. I saw a waiting room just across from her, but was leary about entering. Instead I made my way to the right and into the adjoining waiting room. The rooms were only separated by low walls, which contained some sort of plants. I could still see and hear what was happening, but still remain somewhat unseen.

Eventually the wife came into the other side and sat down with the men. The black guy began to tell her something that brought about a look of rage, I had only wished they would speak louder. Then I got my wish, she exploded. She was yelling at the older detective, screaming many expletives at him. I think if the doctors had not entered when they did, she would have hit him. The wife soon left with the doctors and the older detective walked away clearly upset.

I wheeled myself down the hall, following slowly behind the doctors. I needed to know the damage I caused, I needed to make sure she was alive. I saw them stop and the doctors began to speak, they didn't seem to notice my presence as I wheeled myself into an open door way and listened.

Yes, she was going to be alright. In a few days she would be released, then all I had to do was wait for her to be left alone at home. I had a plan that would allow me to get by the cops. Then I would have her as my own.

I left the hospital and made my way home. I had at least 3 days to work out what needed to be done. This would need to be flawless, I had made a few stupid mistakes. They had my identity and I needed to be more careful now.

The next day I put on my newest disguise, this time I had purchased a silicone mask of a middle aged man. I would appear to be a business man to those who saw me, if stopped I had an ID as a real estate agent. My back story, I was making cold calls to obtain new clients.

When I arrived outside their house, the first thing I noticed was the absence of any police cars. I guess it made sense, since they were in the hospital. I parked down the street and in case there was someone watching, I put my act into play. I started at the end of her block and knocked on every door until I reached hers. Most people were not home, so it hadn't taken me that long to get there. The first thing I noticed was the change in security system, they had added cameras and the keypad was state of the art. I had no knowledge on how to disarm this type, no tricks up my sleeve for this one.

I knocked just like I had at the neighbors to keep up my ruse, and when no one answered I left my realtors card. If one were to check, they would find that the man is a legit agent, just not me.

When I returned home I laid out my plans and went over every detail several times. Some parts of it concerned me, especially if I were to grab her too soon after her hospital stay. I would not have the resources to take care of her if she were to have a setback. So I decided to wait until I knew she was able return to work. I would grab her on her first day back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before arriving home Jane stopped off at the store and picked up Maura's favorite chocolates and two movies for them to watch. She knew they needed to have a laid back normal night, a date night. After the video store, she stopped off to get their usual order from the Thai restaurant.

When she entered the house it was 7pm and all the lights were off. She called out for Maura, but got no response. She began to search room by room until she found her relaxing in the tub.

Jane just stared at her, she was not at a loss as what to say. Especially since Maura had yet to acknowledge her presence. So she stammered out, "Um, hey Maur. I am sorry for what I said early, it wasn't fair of me. I know you are scared and you have every right to be. I just let my pride get in the way of that, and well I just felt like you didn't feel safe with me. I know I have been distant since we got back home and I know you are probably feeling like I am pulling away. I wasn't, I'm not. This psycho hurt you and I feel like I am not doing my job in catching her. So I have been working on trying to find her, figuring out how I can catch her. I know I should be here for you, but I am torn between my two jobs right now. Your wife and as a detective. It should be a no brainer, I should be by your side, but it's not as easy as it may seem."

Maura finally turned her head to look at her wife, and the look just broke Jane's heart. She soon found herself kneeling by the tub, reaching for Maura's hand.

"It isn't easy because I know what it is like to live with a psychopath, and I don't want you to live that way. I made bad decisions with Hoyt, I should have killed him the first chance I got, and I paid a huge price. I don't want that for you. I need to stop this the first chance I get. Then and only then will I feel right. I wasn't able to protect you from this as your wife, but maybe as detective I can."

Maura had let Jane speak and she believed Jane really felt this way. Even if it was completely flawed reasoning.

"Yes Jane, you have hurt me. You allowed me to sit here all day thinking that you blamed me for losing our child, you made me feel like I wasn't worth much. The past 2 nights I have had to lay alone in bed for most of the night, I had to awake from nightmares without you. I had to wake up in the morning with you gone already, off fixing breakfast or what not. You have not touched me once since we have come home. You are so quick to always make these situations all about you and your experience with Hoyt. Well HOYT is dead, and you are not two people. Your are my wife who works as a detective, not a detective who works as my wife. You are also not the only detective in this city. I believe that is the reason you got into that whole mess with Hoyt to being with. You have this complex where you think you are the only one capable of bringing someone to justice. We all witnessed how well that worked, now didn't we."

Jane had sat back against the bathroom counter, she was completely shell shocked by her wife's words, even though the truth to those words were spot on.

"You accused me of not feeling safe with you, you think that I wanted to get a dog to make myself feel safe. You think that I was nuts to ask you to have your gun in our bedroom, to want a bat at my disposal for protection. But what you got wrong was who I was protecting. I am not scared for me, I am scared for you. This woman wants to make me hers, she wants to FUCK ME, not kill me. You are the one who stands in her way of that, don't you see. She probably followed us and knew I was pregnant, that pissed her off. She had to make me pure again, so that I could truly be hers."

Jane was looking at Maura with a stunned expression, she was actually amazed by her words. This did not go unnoticed by Maura.

"What, you didn't think I could profile Jane. Maybe you should have taken those courses with me at Quantico when you had the chance. I told you I had become very good at it, why do you think the instructor offered me a job. Anyways, I hope you get my point. I want my wife back, I don't want a body guard. If you can't see that you are one person, if you feel the need to separate yourself into 2 people, then we have a problem."

Jane had tears running down her face. She was the biggest idiot in the world. She knew what she needed to do to prove that she wanted to be her wife first and foremost. She wiped her eyes and pulled her cell out of her back pocket.

Lt. Cavanaugh picked up on the first ring, "Hey Rizzoli, what do you need?"

"Hey Boss, I think it would be best if I pulled myself off this case. I need to keep my focus on my wife, I only ask that I be kept in the loop. I still need to discuss the plan we came up with her, but I still think it would be the best way to go."

Sean replied, "I think that is a good idea Rizzoli. You both need to take care of each other, let us do our jobs. I promise we will keep you both apprised to what is happening."

As soon as Jane hung up, she saw that her wife had gotten out of the tub and was putting on her pajamas, she got up and approached her from behind. Then she wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder, "I am so sorry for being an ass. You are right with everything that you said. I love you Maura and I cannot lose you, so I can understand what you are feeling right now when you say you are scared for me, because I am just as scared about you. You and I are a force to reckon with though and I promise to stay by your side and get through this together. I will not go off on my own and do something stupid. I am sorry I was not there for you these past few nights. If you can forgive me, I think I can make up for some of it tonight. I got us some takeout and a couple of movies, and I may have a small surprise for you as well. I knew I screwed up, but I didn't realize how bad."

Maura turned around in Jane's arms so she was facing her, "You are forgiven Jane, I know how much you love me. Thank you for taking my feelings seriously. Now lets go eat on the couch, I need some snuggle time."

Jane quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then they headed downstairs. Maura made her way to the couch while Jane plated their food. She soon heard Maura giggling to herself.

"Really Jane, A Turtle's Tale and Turtle, The Incredible Journey." Maura was laughing and it felt good to her.

"What?, I thought we could use something lighthearted and cute after everything we have been through lately." Jane replied.

Maura walked over to her and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. It quickly heated up, but they knew it could not go further. Maura had not been cleared for those activities yet. So they reluctantly pulled away and went to eat their food. Both movies had been enjoyable and they both felt some of the stress leave them. Maura turned to Jane though when she realized that Jane had not explained what she meant when she heard her tell Cavanaugh that she still hadn't informed her wife. Maura needed to know. "Jane, was there something you were supposed to tell, an idea you had."

Jane had almost forgot, the night had been so peaceful and so normal that she had found herself forgetting about the next days operation, in which she herself had come up with.

"I came up with a way to flush Emily Peterson out, and tomorrow they are going to out it into action. We figured since all contact with her took place while you were at work, that she was probably waiting for your return. So I went through the Boston PD employee database in search of someone who resembled you. Basically we will be using a decoy to have her believe that you are back to work. Then we will watch and wait for contact."

Maura was not happy with this plan, "I don't mean to pass judgment on your plan, but I must say it is full of holes. For one, unless this person you chose is my identical twin, I do not think this Emily Peterson will fall for it. Second, if by some chance she does fall for it, what happens when she realizes that it was a setup? Are the detectives going to be close enough to grab her right away? Because if they are not, this woman's mental state will cause her to lash out, and we all know she is capable of murder. I do not want to go through life feeling like I am responsible for another murder. This time would be worse because she would be a cop and not some mobster."

Jane knew Maura would argue about this, and all of her points were good ones. "Look Maur, I understand what you are saying, but Cavanaugh and the other guys agree with me on this. As for Officer Thomas, she took an oath just like me, to protect and serve the community. You just happen to be apart of that community."

Maura just shook her head and said, "I hope they can guarantee her safety, but I am going down on record to sat this is a bad idea."

Maura left Jane standing in the living room and went to get ready for bed. The cramping had subsided and her cycle was complete, however she still felt very lethargic and knew her body needed rest. The stress from Jane and now this plan was also taking its toll her body.

Jane soon followed Maura upstairs, the tension between them had a very short reprieve, now they were back to the eggshells. At least that is how Jane felt. She found Maura already in bed and made a quick stop in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, then she joined her wife. She was surprised when Maura immediately moved over and wrapped herself around her.

"I thought I was in the doghouse again." Jane joked.

Maura just held onto Jane for awhile without responding, then after a yawn she could not hold in, she said, "What you still have not seemed to learn is that couples can have and will have disagreements. It is healthy to have them in fact. Once you are put into a position where I disagree with you it becomes blown out of proportion and you retreat to your inner cave. You automatically think that I don't want you or need you. You assume you are in this doghouse, when in fact I am not mad at you. We each have our opinions Jane. So get over it, and hold me back. I am so tired of this tension and I just want us to go back to the way we were. I love you, and I am exhausted. So no talking, you can say whatever it is that you are thinking in the morning. For now, shut your brain off and sleep."

Jane was only going to say that she wished she wasn't so insecure with herself, but knew that Maura was right once again. So she wrapped her arms around Maura and flipped her to her other side, so that she was spooning her from the back. Then she gave her wife's neck a few kisses, before she heard her moan out and yell, Jaannnnnee Go to Sleep! Which caused Jane to laugh. Soon they were both in a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Sorry I missed an update yesterday but I took advantage of the Veterans Day Sales and got a start on Christmas Shopping. I cannot believe it is 45 days away, Yikes..so much to do, so I better get to writing today! Have a Great Weekend Everyone! Hugs to all of you!:)

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Jane called Cavanuagh to let him know that Maura was not happy with the plan. She explained her reasoning's as well as her profile of the suspect. The lieutenant thought it over and agreed with Maura's take on Emily Peterson, however he was still planning on going through with the decoy. He promised to have all his T's crossed and I's dotted before they moved. His only worry was if she was still watching Maura's home, she would know that the doctor was still there.

By the time Jane got off the phone Sean had decided to wait until tomorrow to make their move. Maura was scheduled to see her doctor to get clearance for a return to work. He felt this would give them the perfect opportunity to place there decoy in motion.

Maura walked in at the end of the conversation and only heard Jane say, "If you need anything from my end, let me know Boss."

Maura decided to leave it be, she wasn't about to argue over this again. Jane could tell that Maura had heard her on the phone, that she was avoiding the situation, but she needed her to know what was going on.

"They are going to wait until tomorrow to try and flush her out. Cavanaugh does agree with your profile, but he also knows that she will eventually make her move, and when she does, he want's to have a trained officer on the receiving end, not you. Now, lets have breakfast and try to have a normal day."

/=/

The waiting was becoming unbearable, how she must miss my contact with her. I know she seemed upset with the album, and I might have reacted poorly at the time. I even find myself a bit remorseful at the loss of what could have been our child. I should have given her a chance to explain herself to me. In the long run though it will be better to have the child be ours. I have told my father all about my wonderful Maura, and he is so happy for me. Wait til she finds out how much we have in common. Even our fathers would get along.

My mother tried to keep me from him when I was born. She ran from place to place while he hunted us down. All my father wanted was his little girl. She should have just let him have me, instead she got herself killed and they sent him to prison. I was stuck moving from one place to another, living with one stupid family after another, they could not understand that all I wanted was my father.

One woman tried to tell me that he was a horrible person. That he was a serial killer who made his victims suffer. I knew better though. My father was a great man, a smart man. He wasn't a killer, he was a scientist. Those men died so that he could prove his theory that the soul of a woman lives within a man. But because of my mother he had been stopped before he could complete his mission.

I knew my love could feel my pain. I lost out on a life with my father, just as she had lost out on a life with hers. She was denied the truth for so many years, and then when it became known, she was condemned by the media. Some of them portrayed her as the evil offspring who dissected people for a living. Others took it to the opposite spectrum and showed how DNA didn't make a person. I felt sorry for her. She was brilliant because of her DNA, but that DNA did not make her evil. Her father wasn't evil. He was a good man who took evil out of the world. He killed only those that deserved it. Like my mother had deserved it.

Soon after I had run away from what would be my last foster home, I was finally able to communicate on a regular basis with my father. We became very close and he tried his best to make up for our lost 15 years. I knew I wanted him to be proud of me, so that is why I began my search for the perfect kill.

I knew from what my father told me, that it was very important to study one's victim before making your move. He told me to choose my first victim wisely, because it would always be with me. He said that no other kill, will ever compare to the first. I didn't believe him then, but I do now. I was more skillful in the beginning. In the first 9 years from when I started, I had killed 36 people. Not one of them was I ever linked to. Then I got sloppy, I changed my method and my goal. I hated living in run down ratty motels. I wanted money, I needed money.

So I set my sights on rich men. The first one I used to buy me things. He was married and I could easily blackmail him. But when he tried to break it off, I killed him. No one knew he was having an affair, and to this day no one knows who killed him. After that I decided to only go for the single rich men. I have married 4 times now and I have murdered each and everyone of them. No murder has been the same, and all appear to be suicide or natural causes. A few detectives have questioned me, but none can prove I had anything to do with them.

You might wonder how I can go from so many murders in a year to only a few over the course of 10 years. That would be a misconception on your part. You see, even while I was married and working my husband for all he had, I still had a taste for the kill.

It still amazes me to this day that since the Age of 15, I have killed close to 70 people. They come from all different walks of life, no two are the same and for one reason or another, they deserved it. This past year surprises me though, I have yet to kill. In fact the last person I did kill was that gay guy I married. We had a very good financial arrangement, but his constant fear of being found out by his family put me over the edge. I simply put him out of his misery.

I came here right after and everything changed for me. I literally ran into the woman who was to be my wife. I was coming out of a local grocer as she was entering. It had been a moment from one of those romantic movies. I wasn't watching and almost knocked her down, but my reflexes were fast and in an instant I dropped my groceries, grabbed her by the waist and was able to keep her upright. Had her mother-in-law not come to her side, we would have been able to speak. But that nosy woman thanked me and led her away.

I wasn't deterred though, and I did as I was taught. I waited, watched and researched. When I had her in my arms for that brief moment, I could feel the electricity flow through both of us. I wanted that feeling back.

I would have her Soon... Very Very soon.

/=/

As Jane sat on the couch with Maura she finally found herself grieving at the loss of their child. She had been so full of anger at what happened, so full of fear for her wife and so full of feelings of inadequacy for not being able keep her wife and child safe, That she had not stopped to give a single thought to the reality of it all until now.

Tears were streaming down her face as she held her wife, who had just fallen asleep. They had already discussed names, nursery ideas, and even preschools. Then there was the journal she had started before they even knew they were pregnant, she had started to write all of the things that she had wanted to teach their child. Now that dream had been taken away from them. Yes they could always try again, but this was a life they had created. The child had been alive and growing until that monster took him/her away. How could someone be so cruel? Why if this psycho claimed to love her wife had she done this?

Maura could feel her wife's body shaking, and knew she was crying. She waited a little bit before she spoke, she knew her wife didn't like to be exposed, even to her. She always wanted to be the tough one. When the sobs subsided she knew it would be okay to talk, "Honey, it's okay. We will be okay. It is a very sad loss, and we will never forget our very first embryo. He/she had just gotten comfortable in the wall of my uterus. To think we never had the chance to hear it's heart beat..."

Maura was now the one crying, she had tried to be clinical about it, but the raw reality took over and they just sat and held each other.

It was going to take them both time to get over their loss, but they agreed to never give up on having a family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning at 9 AM Jane and Maura made their way to the doctors office. Maura's appointment wasn't until 10 AM, but they wanted to give themselves enough time in case Emily Peterson was following them. Jane made sure to take different turns and watch every car within her view. She took note of license plate numbers to see if a pattern developed, none had.

Emily Peterson was once again dressed like a man, mask and all. She sat in her car a block down from the Isles residence, if they were to head out, this would be the direction they would go. At 9:02 AM, Emily was very pleased, this would be the day, she was ready. She watched as they drove past, but she did not follow. She knew they would be heading for their doctor, so she took an alternate route. She knew they would be watching for a tail. This was the moment she had to be at her best, she had to be several steps ahead of them to pull this off.

Cavanaugh had his teams in place. Korsak and Frankie were stationed inside the medical center where Maura's doctor was located. Korsak was watching the elevators on the main floor from a central waiting area, while Frankie was on the 3rd floor in a similar waiting room. Officer Thomas was waiting in the OBGYN's office. Cavanuagh had contacted her and filled her in on what they were planning on doing, she was more than happy to help in anyway she could.

Officer Thomas was wired for sound and had a GPS tracking device placed inside her watch. She had the same skin tone and was of the same height as Dr. Isles. Her hair and eye color had been the two things that they had to alter. Once Maura arrived, officer Thomas would then change into her clothes. When she left in Maura's place, she would need to wear sunglasses and try to keep her head down as much as possible. They could change her hair and eye color, but no one could hide the fact that their facial features were completely different. She was in no way Maura's twin.

Frost was sitting in a van out in the parking lot, he and two of the FBI agents were stationed there for video and audio surveillance. The other teams consisting of 8 other officers and 4 more agents were positioned within a two block radius of the medical center. Cavanaugh felt he had the entire perimeter secured. If Emily Peterson showed up, they would get her.

Emily Peterson arrived at the doctor's office before Maura and Jane. Anyone who saw her, would assume she was a cop, for she wore a BPD uniform. She noticed Detective Korsak right away and had to laugh to herself, did they really think she was that dumb? She entered the elevators and made her was to the 3rd floor. Upon exiting she saw Detective Rizzoli, that bitches brother, looking her way. She did not make eye contact, instead she made her way down a hallway that led to an exit stairwell and a vending area.

Frankie noticed the uniformed officer, but thought nothing of it. He assumed that Cavanaugh was covering the stairwell exits as well. A few minutes later he saw Maura and Jane exit the elevator. Jane looked to her brother and gave a small smile, she didn't want to draw any attention, but still wanted to make eye contact. He watched as they entered the doctors office.

Upon entering the office, Maura and Jane were directed to an exam room where they met up with Officer Thomas. After Jane introduced the two women, Maura shook her head and said, "I do not mean to be rude, but this is not going to work. You will not fool this woman as a decoy. She has been watching me, she knows me. I am sure she knows how I walk, how I stand, even simple body gestures that I may make. No offense, but if she gets one look at your face, she will know that you're not me. I am not a supporter of this plan as can tell officer Thomas. I do not want to feel responsible when you are either hurt or killed by this woman, and believe me when I say it will happen."

Officer Thomas wanted nothing more than to prove herself and move up in the department. When she had been offered the chance to work on a case which involved the Famous Detective Rizzoli and her just as or if not more famous wife, Dr. Isles. She knew she had to do it. So when she heard the doctor profess her disbelief at her being able to pull it off she was a bit irritated and took it personally.

"With all due respect doctor, I am good at what I do. I will be the one to take this woman down once and for all. So if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would just change out of those clothes and give them to me already, I have a job to do. Oh, and don't worry, I don't plan on getting even a scratch."

Jane had a gut feeling that Maura was right, but she also wanted this to work so they could end this once and for all. So she kept her true feelings from her wife. But after hearing the officers comeback, she was pissed, no one talked to her wife in that way.

"Look Thomas, you were chosen basically because you are female cop with the same physical dimensions to Dr. Isles. You were not chosen because of your abilities. You may be a good cop, but that was not the deciding factor, so don't go out there thinking this is your ticket up the ladder. We have a team in place to take care of our suspect, you are only the decoy. You are not, and I repeat, you are not to try and take her down by yourself. You will follow the plan with a capital P. If not, I can assure you that you won't even be considered for a job as a meter maid, you'll be out on your ass."

Officer Thomas had heard all about Detective Rizzoli, even looked up to her for paving the way for female cops. She now realized all the stories were true, and regretted the attitude she took with her wife. If the situation was not so serious, Maura would have found humor in the look of fear and panic on the officers face, but right now she just wanted to get this done.

"Officer Thomas please leave the room while I change, Detective Rizzoli will bring you mydress."

"Uh, Yes... Um I am truly sorry for my lack of tact, I will be careful and I will follow the plan accordingly." Thomas said before walking out.

Once the clothes were given, Maura put on a patient gown and waited for her doctor. Jane had come back and they were both waiting in complete silence.

Maura was given a clean bill of health, but the doctor suggested that she not lift any bodies on her own for at least the next few days. All other activities could be returned to normal. Maura then dressed in an outfit she had stuffed into her big purse. Skinny Jeans and a black blouse.

Maura took a look at Jane, and nodded her head this was it.

Jane exited the office with decoy Maura and made their way to the elevators. Emily who had an unobstructed view of the lifts, was waiting in the vending room area down the side hall. She was about to make her move and join them, when she took notice of the doctors legs. How she loved her Maura's legs, but yet these were not hers. Her lady did not have a tattoo, she was pure. This was a decoy. She scooted back into her spot and waited for the elevator to descend.

**(Emily's POV)**

Now what? I had planned on taking the bitch out in the elevator, and grabbing my true love. Think, think, think... If the wife is gone, where is my Maura... I know it was her when she arrived, they must have made the switch in the doctor's office. I need to see what the bitches brother is doing, maybe he is her cover. In that case, I will have to incapacitate him.

I made my way down the hall and looked around the corner to the waiting area. He was not there. I decided to risk entering the office and see if they were there. Upon entering the receptionist took one look at my uniform and said, "Officer, if you are looking for the others they are in exam room #3, just through that door and down the hall."

I smiled and thanked her, then made my way to just outside the door. I checked my surroundings and knew what I was going to do.

**(Frankie and Maura in Exam Room)**

Frankie and Maura were waiting for Jane to text them an all clear. The plan was to have Jane escort Officer Thomas to the commons, where Cavanaugh had his teams set up. She would then leave and come back to get the real Maura, leaving the decoy open for a possible abduction attempt by Emily Peterson.

Frankie's cell alerted him to an incoming text, "Hey Maura, its Jane, she says that they just reached the commons and so far nothing has happened, she will be back here in about 10 minutes."

Maura shook her head and sighed, "Now it becomes a waiting game."

Maura and Frankie looked at one another when they heard a knock on the door.

Frankie put his hand up for Maura to stay put as he went to answer. The officer from earlier was standing on the other side of the door. "Can I help you officer?"

**(Emily's POV)**

What a complete imbecile, how did he even get through the academy? "I just wanted you to know that I believe I spotted the suspect. She entered the elevator 2 minutes after Detective Rizzoli, I don't know how we missed her up here, but I do believe it was her."

He seems to be thinking about what he should do, then he radios down to that other detective.

"Hey Korsak, I have an officer Tanner (he looks at my name tag and badge) here who saw Emily Peterson follow Jane and Officer Thomas a few minutes after they descended. Did you see anything?"

Then the older guy answers him, "No I didn't, but my eyes were not on the elevator after Jane got off. It was my job to follow them to their car. If it was her, she could easily have gotten by. We need to check with Frost and have him look at the video footage. Is Jane on her way back?"

"Yeah, she should be here in about 7 minutes." Frankie replied to him.

Then the best words came from the old detectives mouth, "Have Officer Tanner stay with the doc, I will need your help down here to see if we can find her."

He turns to his sister-in-law and says, "Hey Maura, I want you to stay here with Officer Tanner, Emily Peterson has been spotted in the area and Korsak wants my help. Jane will be back in less than 7 minutes."

Then my love say's "Go Frankie and find her, I will be alright."

Yes she will be alright now, she is with me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to all who are reviewing! Reading them makes me smile, I am glad you like the story.

Chapter 10

As soon as Frankie left, Officer Tanner suggested that they go wait for Jane in the waiting room, stating that the floor they were on was now clear. Maura was apprehensive at first, knowing that Jane would want her to stay put as planned, but this was an armed officer and Frankie said Jane would be there soon, so she agreed.

Instead of going out of the doctors office the way Maura had come in, Officer Thomas escorted her through the OBGYN's private entrance, which would take them by the vending area and emergency stairwell.

Maura began to get a strange feeling about this police officer and began to take a closer look at his face. There was just something familiar about him. Emily took notice of the way Maura was looking at her, and knew she was going to have to act quickly. "Would you like some coffee before we go sit and wait for Detective Rizzoli? She asked.

That comment caught Maura off guard, if this person was up to no good, would they be offering her coffee? Maybe she was being paranoid. "Okay, that sounds good. It will be my treat though."

So Maura went into the vending area, walking around a laundry cart to make her way to the coffee machine. As she turned to ask the officer how he took his coffee, she had no time to react. In that all too quick moment she realized that the officer was not a man, but in fact Emily Peterson. She realized that she was about to be abducted as a needle pierced her skin at the side of her neck. She watched Emily's face as she began to smile at the doctors sudden realization, she barely made out the words as they were being said, but heard none the less, and knew her nightmare was just beginning. "You are all mine now honey, just relax you will come to love me."

**(Jane's return)**

When Jane got back to the medical center she was surprised to find her brother with Korsak and Frost in the main lobby. If the men couldn't tell by Jane's expression that she was pissed, then they sure knew it once she opened her mouth, "What the hell is going on? Frankie why aren't you with Maura, and Frost aren't you supposed to be in the van monitoring all video and audio surveillance pertaining to Officer Thomas?"

Korsak approached Jane with his palms up and arms stretched, "Calm down Janie, an officer spotted someone that looked like Emily Peterson. I had Frankie leave Maura in his hands, while he came down to help us canvas the area. Frost just came in to report that no one fitting her description came out of this elevator. Nor did he find anyone as he searched through the footage from all the other floors. We were just about to go back and ask Officer Tanner what made him think it was her."

"Who the hell is Officer Tanner? Frankie I told you not leave Maura's side for even a second. Now get the fuck out of my way, while I go get my wife."Jane yelled out.

Frankie tried to calm his sister, his badge said he was from the 84th precinct, which this hospital falls under. He was responsible for securing the emergency exits. I mean come on Jane, he's a cop and he's a HE, for Christ's sake will you calm down!"

But Jane didn't calm down, she just moved quicker. Frankie and Korsak followed Jane, but Frost went back to join the FBI agents who were monitoring Officer Thomas.

When they arrived at the 3rd floor Jane went directly into the doctor's office. The receptionist informed Jane that her wife should still be in Exam room 3 and told her she could go back. When Jane opened the door, her knees went weak, no Maura. Her fear soon progressed to rage as she turned on Frankie and Korsak. "So she was in capable hands was she? I should just calm down right! You both fucking screwed up! I don't want to fucking see either of your faces right now. Go tell Frost to get working on all cameras and find this Officer Tanner, who most likely wasn't a HE! Did you forget that Emily Peterson is really good at disguises? If anything happens to Maura because of you two... Fuck you both make me sick!"

Frankie tried to apologize, Korsak knew better though and didn't even attempt it. All they could do now was find Maura, and hope she was okay.

Once Frost and the FBI agents combed through the tapes, they found Officer Tanner and Maura by the vending area. Jane made her way there, that was when she found a note and Maura's wedding ring.

**She is all mine now Detective. You no longer are needed. I promise to love her and take care of her, way better than you ever could. If you try and take her away from me, I will be forced to kill your family, then you. If she fails to love me back, If she chooses to fight me, then she will never have another chance to love, I will kill her.**

If Jane ever felt defeated in life, this was it. Emily Peterson had beaten her. They had no evidence pointing to where Maura could be. Frost said they were looking at all video from the hospital and surrounding buildings as well. He promised to not give up, he promised they would find something. But Jane was broken, had she just listened to Maura and not gone through with this plan, she would have been with her. This was all her fault, Emily was right about one thing, she failed to keep Maura safe.

**(Apartment in New London, Connecticut)**

Maura began to stir, her head was throbbing and her body ached all over. As she opened her eyes she took in her surroundings, that was when she remembered what had happened. Office Tanner was really Emily Peterson, and she had drugged her. The laundry cart that had been sitting in the vending area was probably how she had gotten her out of there. She had been so stupid to leave the room with her, she should have reminded Frankie that Jane wouldn't want anyone else with her, but him. The she decided that it had probably worked out for the best. Frankie or any of the medical staff could have been killed had they stood up to Emily.

Maura had two things to worry about now. How to get out of here? And What was Jane going to do? Then when she heard a door open, she realized she forgot one other thing to be worried about, and it was the most important, What was Emily Peterson going to do to her?

Emily walked over to where she had tied Maura up, she was happy to see her soon to be lover awake.

"Hello my darling, I am so happy to have you here with me. It seems surreal really. Now we can both be happy and maybe someday you and I can even have our own little family. But let's not get ahead of ourselves okay. You are just so beautiful, and I am just so lucky that you have chosen me."

Maura had known from when she had profiled Emily, that she was a bit nuts. But now seeing and hearing her delusions, she knew that it was worse than she had thought.

Emily knelt down in front of Maura and leaned in to capture her lips into a kiss, but Maura turned her head before she could make contact. Emily landed up smacking her lips into the side of Maura's head. This pissed her off, she stepped back up and swung her hand across Maura's face, so hard that it split her lip.

Emily realized that she had made a mistake, she didn't want to resort to fear so early on, and here that was all she saw in her lovers eyes. "I'm so sorry baby, I forgot that I never told you all of the rules. We need rules in life to be happy. It wasn't your fault sweetie. Don't be afraid, we can work through anything, our love is strong like that."

Emily slowly lowered herself back down next to Maura and reached out slowly to touch her lip. Maura stayed perfectly still and allowed her to wipe the blood off with her finger. What Emily did next only proved to Maura that she was dealing with a Distempered Psychopath. Emily took the bloody finger, placed it into her mouth and sucked all of the blood off, moaning in pleasure as she did so.

Emily stood back up and pulled a chair over so that she could sit in front of Maura.

"Rule Number 1, You will forget all aspects of your life before now, and commit to me as your lover, partner, and soon to be wife.

Rule Number 2, You will not attempt to run away, you will show that you are happy and want to be with me.

Rule Number 3, You will never mention that Bitches name again, nor will you ever give any thought to her.

Rule Number 4, You will listen and get to know me, I think you will be amazed at how much we are alike.

And last but not least, Rule Number 5, When the time comes for us to become one, and it will be soon, you will submit to me willingly.

Now, I will leave you to think about this and when I return with some food for you, I'd like to be able to remove your restraints. Oh, and one other thing, the punishment for breaking any of these rules, will be the deaths of all the Rizzoli's, one by one, until you see things my way. If you break rule number 5, I will kill Jane after I rape you in front of her, then I will kill you. I promise though it will be slow and painful.

So, go ahead and relax and I will be right back my love, today is going to be a beautiful day.

After Emily left the room, Maura was able to release the breath she had been holding. This woman was out of her mind. Her mood swings were like a roller coaster. It was as if she was not only a psycho, but a little schizophrenic as well. On one hand she treated her like a victim, but then turn it around to where spoke like they were in a committed relationship. Her ability to flip from one to another with such ease, scared Maura. She believed that this woman would follow through on what she said.

Maura began to plot out how to best handle her situation in her head, "I need to play along, but I need to be convincing as well. I can't just jump two feet in, I need her to know that I am willing to try as long as she doesn't harm anyone. I need to bide my time and make sure whatever escape plan I can come up with, will be foolproof. I also need to hold her off from the sex, that is something I don't think I could ever forgive myself for. I need to think like Jane right now."


	11. Chapter 11

**(Back in Boston)**

Frost was sitting in BRIC going over all video surveillance that he could, "Jane I got something. We know that she got Maura out in the laundry cart, but we couldn't figure out where she went to once she had arrived in the basement. Well after looking over the building diagram, we found that the Medical Center Basement is adjoined with the hospitals basement as well. After combing through the footage, we picked Emily back up as she exited the Hospital. Somewhere along the way, she got rid of the laundry cart and place Maura into wheelchair. See there, she has her head propped up and has her legs covered with a blanket. Any passer-by would think she was a patient. It looks like Maura is unconscious, so she must have been drugged."

Jane who had been wallowing in self pity, finally had her interest peaked at this new information. She finally felt like they might have a chance. "Were you able to find anything else, like where she went next?"

Frost nodded, "Yeah, as you know the Hospital is next door to the Massachusetts College of Pharmacy. She entered on the west side of the building and we picked her up as she exited out the east side. She pushed her in the wheelchair up a couple blocks to a parking garage. We lost her at that point. I am going on a hunch that she left in a vehicle, so I worked out a time frame for when this all went down. During a 30 minute window, I had 25 cars to run the license plates of. Out of the 25 15 are registered to females, but with her ability to change appearances, I couldn't rule out the males. Anyways, the traffic cams have not been any help at identifying the drivers, so we were forced with following up with each of the 25 face to face. That is what Frankie and Korsak have been working on."

Frost could see from Jane's facial expression that she was still pissed of at them, "Look Jane, I know you are upset with them and I am not going to try and side with either of you's, but I do think you need to let that go for now, it won't help in getting Maura back."

Jane knew he was right, she had to let her anger go, it would only cause her to make mistakes. She needed to trust in everyone around her to get Maura back safely. Frankie and Korsak had made a mistake, a costly one to her and Maura, but she knew they were beating themselves even worse.

"Yeah, you're right Frost. So how many people out of this 25 have we been able to eliminate? And do we have anyone working any other angles, in case they were not in one of these 25 cars?"

Frankie just texted back with the last owner he caught up with and they have been cleared. Korsak is about to knock on the door of another. In all it looks like we have eliminated 10 out of the 15. As for other angles, the FBI is working on obtaining footage from some of the private businesses in the area they were last seen. Even if we find that they were in fact in one of those cars, it will help to be able to follow there path."

Just then Frost's phone went off, Korsak was calling...

"Hey Korsak what do you have?"

"I am at the residence of a Natalie Cooper, she is a student at Harvard Medical School, which is around the corner from the garage. Anyways, she said she saw our suspect putting a woman into a car. She was going to offer to help her, when she saw her struggling to get the woman out of the chair, but by the time she walked over, she already had Maura in the car. She said that the car was black and expensive looking, I went through our list and out of the ones we have left, only 4 are black. A Nissan, Lexus, Buick and a BMW. I think any of those could qualify. She wasn't able to narrow it down because she said she doesn't really know cars."

Frost had put the phone on speaker so Jane had been listening in, "That's great work Korsak, and I'm sorry about earlier. Have you called Frankie yet?"

Korsak Responded, "Yes I have Jane and he is headed over to Braintree to check out the owner of the Lexus. I am near the Buick and Nissan owners, so I should have an answer back within 15 minutes on both of them. The BMW is registered to a Miley Gruber from Foxborough. If it comes to that Frankie will be the closest. And Jane, don't worry about, no harm done."

Frost was running Miley Gruber's name, there was something about the last name that had thrown up a flag. "hang on Korsak, the name Gruber rings a bell. Damn it, how the hell did I miss this before. In one of the letters from Emily's last foster parents, they mentioned that she kept trying to communicate with a prisoner out at Walpole. His name was Walter Gruber. It says he is in for life, he was charged with the murder of his wife and for killing at least 10 men that they know of. He is listed as having only one living family member, a daughter, Miley Gruber. Shit, this is Emily's real father. They are both wackos."

Jane didn't think things could get any worse, but they had. "Korsak get a hold of Frankie and have him meet us at Miley Gruber's address. We will contact Agent Johnson and have his men meet us as well."

Jane and Frost made there way to the address as quick as possible. When they arrived, they noticed Frankie was already there, he walked over to their car and said, "I've been here for a few minutes and I have to say it looks awfully quiet, no car is in site either."

Jane got out and made her way to the front of the house, "there is only one way to find out, let's go"

After securing the house they began to take in all that they saw. Pictures of Maura all over the walls, and a large note for the Jane, **"Nice work detective, but you better stop now, or else she is dead!"**

The agents arrived within a 10 minutes, and soon found the Black BMW locked away in the detached garage. They were back to square one.

"Korsak, we need to go to Cedar Junction over in Walpole and interrogate her father, he has to know something about her." Jane called out.

Agent Johnson intervened and said he would call ahead and have it arranged. Within minutes the team was headed for the prison.

While Jane, Korsak and Agent Johnson entered the prison, Frankie and Frost continued to search for Miley Gruber AKA Emily Peterson, electronically.

**(New London, Connecticut) **

When Emily returned, she brought with her a few bags of take out. While she set the food out onto a table nearby, she spoke calmly to Maura. "Honey, I hope you are hungry. I thought we would have some Thai tonight, I know how much you love it. We have some garden rolls and fish cakes to start. Then I got us some coconut soup, before we dive into our main dishes. You will be having the Shrimp Mango Curry, and I will be having the Beef Pad Thai. We can share if you like as well.

Maura smiled the best she could. She was hungry and the food smelled really good. She just had to keep reminding herself that it was important to play along. "The food does smell wonderful, thank you for being thoughtful and choosing a delicacy that I like."

Emily smiled at her girlfriend, "It's also a good thing that I learned about how you cannot lie, I can see you are being sincere with your words. I take it you have given what I said some thought."

Maura nodded her head and chose her words carefully, "Yes I have. I do believe that you are correct in saying that we need a chance to get to know one another, and by the sound and look of things, I have a lot of catching up to do. You seem to know way more about me, than I do you. I also do not want any harm to come to others because of my actions or lack of actions. With that being said, you will also need to be patient with me, this is all very new and I cannot guarantee that I might not slip up. Can you understand that?"

Emily listened carefully to her, and she didn't detect any deception, so she said, "I believe you Maura, now I am going to untie your bonds, and I would like for us to be able to enjoy a nice dinner. Think of this as your first test. If you do well you may stay free, except for bedtime, I am not ready to trust you that far."

Emily leaned her body into Maura's as she reached over her to untie her hands. She could have easily walked around to her backside, but she wanted to feel her breasts pushed into her lovers. Once she had undone the restraints, she stayed pressed into Maura. Then before she pulled away, she began to kiss Maura's neck as she fondled her breasts. "You feel absolutely amazing and you taste better than I ever imagined."

Maura was trying her best to not react repulsively to her. She needed Emily to believe that she was willing to give it a chance. That is why she responded openly when Emily moved from her neck to kiss her openly on the mouth. When Emily bit down on Maura's lip it caused her to gasp out in pain from where she had been previously hit. This gave Emily an opening and she thrust her tongue into the doctors mouth. It took everything within Maura to respond back to the kiss, all she really wanted to do was vomit right there and then. Emily moaned out in pleasure and in one swift move, grabbed Maura's hand and shoved it down into her pants, "Do you feel this? This is what you do to me. I ache for you. However it is too early, I won't push you yet. I wouldn't want you to fail at Rule number 5 right off the bat. So we will work our way there. Your body needs a chance to get to know me, and I need to get an opportunity to know it. So lets eat, and see what kind of fun we can get ourselves into later."

Maura had lost her appetite. She was in way over her head. She thought rule 5 pertained to having any type of sex, but now she knew that it was only about her performing sex on Emily. Her body was free reign, and Emily was planning on touching her intimately that night. Maura had never been so scared in her entire life.

**(Cedar Junction) **

Jane, Korsak and Agent Johnson were all seated at a table in a prison interrogation room awaiting to meet Walter Gruber. Within 10 minutes, the guards brought the man into the room. He was not only hand cuffed, but he was also in leg irons as well. There were 4 guards for just this one man, while one officer attached the prisoners cuffs to the table the other three stood watch. Once secured, the guard stepped back.

Walter Gruber was studying the detectives, he figured they must have run across another victim and wanted to try and pin it on him. What he heard next surprised him, his daughter was getting lazy and must have screwed up somewhere, because no one had ever linked Emily Peterson to Miley Gruber before.

"Mr. Gruber do you know the whereabouts of your daughter, one Emily Peterson, aka Miley Gruber?"

Agent Johnson asked.

Walter tried to not react to the name, "I have not seen my daughter Miley in awhile, this Emily though I have not heard of."

Korsak spoke next, "Look Gruber, we are not here to confirm identities, that is something we already know. What we need from you is information on where we might be able to find her."

Gruber laughed, "Why would I tell you anything, even if I did know something, she is my daughter."

Jane was ready for that question, "Well I would think that you still value your life. Maybe you have it in your brain somewhere, the thought of one day getting out of here. I think you believe that you will have a chance to finish what you started all those years ago."

Gruber interrupted the detective with a full belly laugh, "Don't insult me detective with promises of reducing my sentence. I know I am in here for good, well unless I get out on my own."

Jane laughed back, "I wasn't talking about helping you get out. I was referring to the fact that you wouldn't want to succumb to an accident in here. Maybe even lose your life in the process."

Gruber looked indignant, "Yeah right, I am solitary for 23 hours a day, and when I am in the yard, I am all alone. So unless you plan on shooting me here and now, I think my chances are in my favor."

Jane smiled at him, a cunning smile, "Oh Mr. Gruber, let me tell you a story about your daughter. You see your psycho daughter had made the biggest mistake in her life. She has kidnapped my wife, thinks she is going to play house with her. But she chose the wrong people to fuck with. You see my wife's biological father is in here with you. One word from me, and you are a dead man. Or worse, he will make sure you suffer for the rest of your life."

Gruber shook his head, "You do not scare me detective. You see these guards here, it is their job to see that I am kept safe, and away from any interaction with the other prisoners. So you see there is no way for this person to even get to me. You can take your threats and leave."

Korsak and Jane both laughed, Agent Johnson was confused and in the dark, but what Jane said next made everything clear.

"Mr. Gruber, Walter.. Have you ever heard of a man named Paddy Doyle? Well by the look on your face I can tell that you have. You see Paddy Doyle happens to be the biological father that I am speaking of. I am sure you also aware that he pretty much runs this prison. So those guards there, they don't have your back."

For the first time since Walter Gruber was brought in, he showed signs of fear. Jane knew she had gotten to him. In the last year, since Paddy was sentenced, he had used his connections to take over the underground operations within the prison. Those that had tried to go against him wound up in the infirmary or worse, dead. Nothing came back on Doyle, they either couldn't prove it, or they were on the take.

Walter decided that his daughter could fend for herself. She was the one who messed up. He had to protect himself. "She has a place in New London, Ct. Under the name Sarah Burger, you can tell she has a way with anagrams. That is how she comes up with her new identities, and she has a lot of them. You may also look at missing persons, she cannot go a month without killing someone. She tends to go for homeless or prostitutes, anyone who won't be missed. It is in her blood, so you could always try and locate her that way. She is a very rich woman you know, that means she has the means to go wherever she wants. If she uses boats, she will stick to New York, Atlantic City, Charleston, Savannah, pretty much anywhere along the coast. But she could fool you and take to the land just as easy. She has owned several RV's over the years, that is when she picked up hitch hikers, they never did get where they were going."

Agent Johnson stayed behind to get Gruber's full statement, while Jane and Korsak headed out to grab Frankie and Frost. They were an hour and a half away from New London, CT and Jane could only hope that was where Emily had her. Frost notified the local PD to keep an eye on the house until they got there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Apartment New London, CT)

When Emily had bought this apartment building, she had done so under the name Sarah Burger. She had felt good about being able to come and go here with none the wiser. But now as she looked out her front window she realized that freedom had come to an end. Sitting 1000 feet down the street from her apartment, sat two squad cars. It didn't take a genius to realize they were watching her.

Emily always prided herself at being proactive for all possible situations. So that is why she was not flipping out at her current predicament, but rather going about things in a very calm manner.

After grabbing some food and water she went about placing several charges around the apartment. They would find no traceable evidence this time.

The first thing Emily did when she purchased this place, was to make sure she had multiple points of exit. This Building contained four apartments that sat above two separate businesses, both of which had long since closed. The apartment faced Bank Street and the units were accessible from a front staircase, that was how the police would assume that she would come and go. They were not aware that she had an exit to the back, which led to water street and a double set of railroad tracks. 500 yards beyond that, was her ticket out of there. Emily had a small boat tied under the pier which sat along the west banks of the Thames River, from there she would cross to the other side to another pier. A mini-van was sitting in a parking lot there, packed and ready to go.

When Maura heard the door open she was still trying to figure out how she was going to get deter Emily from fucking her. She soon realized though that things had changed.

Emily walked over to where she restrained Maura after dinner. "I have decided to start our little vacation tonight instead of tomorrow. We will need to hold off on our exploits until a little later. Now remember Rule 2, don't even think about trying to escape. Unless you want me to kill that ex-wife of yours."

Emily watched Maura's face for any reaction, "That's what I thought, now we have a little walk to take, I am going to zip tie your hands in front of you, just until we get where we are going."

Emily pulled the zip ties as tight as she could, which caused Maura to cry out a bit, they were cutting into her wrists. Emily smiled at this, "Wow that turns me on, I do like to inflict pain. We are so going to have fun together my love."

Emily then grabbed Maura and kissed her roughly on the lips. Maura forgetting for a second that she was supposed to be playing along, squirmed to get away. When Emily finally broke contact, Maura spit in her face. Emily's fist then made contact with her face, then her stomach.

Maura was hunched over gasping for air when Emily reached back and pulled her head back up by her hair. "That was a one time mistake on your part my dear. Do you understand me? Now lets go."

Emily grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder as she led Maura out the back and across the street. Once across the tracks she guided Maura to the dock. They had to take a few steps down to reach a small patch of rocks that would lead them to the underside of the pier. Once they were in the small raft, Emily placed duck tape over Maura's mouth, "Wouldn't want you to get any ideas."

Emily knew that the distance from one side of the pier to the other was just over 10,000 ft. With the small 5 hp engine, and both their weights to be considered, it would take them 7 – 10 minutes to cross. That did not count if a ferry was coming or going in the shipping lanes. It was late evening and the sun had just gone down, so the raft would not be completely visible, this would work to her advantage.

Maura was using her time to think of a way to escape, she knew something had spooked her, maybe Jane was getting close. She needed to try something. That was when she heard an explosion, as she turned to look out from under the pier, she could see signs of fire and smoke, but from her angle she couldn't make out where it had come from. She just knew it was close.

Emily smiled and relieved the doctor of her curiosity, "That was all me, I hope I killed a few cops, maybe even that insufferable bitch who had the nerve to think she could claim you."

Emily could see that Maura looked at her with a mixture of surprise and worry, "Don't look so shocked, you know you are mine and no one else's. I can see in your eyes that you are thinking about her, are worried for her. Well you just broke Rule Number 3, but I will hold off on your punishment until later, we need to get a move on.

Just then Emily pulled the starter and headed the raft across the water.

**(10 minutes before Emily left the Pier, New London, CT)**

Jane, Korsak and Frost arrived on scene with Frankie arriving just 2 minutes later. Jane got an update from the New London police officer, apparently he had saw no movement. Miley Gruber's car was sitting in the street just outside her apartment, so he assumed she was inside.

Jane told the officer to go with Frost and cover the back of the building. Then Jane, along with Korsak and Frankie, made to enter the building.

Just as Jane was about to see if the door was locked, Korsak yelled out for her to stop. In all of a few seconds, Korsak saw a trip wire and knew the place was wired. As he yelled out to Jane, he was already on the move to knock her out of the way. Frankie was still on the sidewalk, so when Korsak had grabbed and pushed Jane, they both barreled into him. Within 2 seconds the building had exploded and the force pushed them even harder. Glass and rock from the building was flying everywhere, flames were shooting out. Jane, Frankie and Korsak did their best to cover their head and face.

Frankie and Jane got out from under Korsak and each grabbed him under his arm, they made a b-line for the other side of the street. There they collapsed onto the ground and watched as the building burned before them.

Jane and Frankie had a few minor cuts, nothing to be worried about. Korsak had taken the brunt of the impact and some glass shards imbedded into his upper back. Jane called 911 requesting firemen and paramedics to her location. Jane left Frankie to stay with Korsak, while she went to check on her partner.

Jane could tell that the explosives had been concentrated at the front of the building, because the rear of the building was still intact. She found Officer Parker from the New London, Police radioing in their situation as she approached. She could hear the dispatcher letting him know that units were already responding.

Jane asked him if he was alright, once he confirmed that he was, she asked "Where is Detective Frost?"

Parker who was still stunned by the burning building and all that just happened said, "He heard something down by the docks and went to check it out, over that way."

Jane crossed the street and headed towards the direction that officer Parker pointed. When she reached Frost, he looked like he was about to jump into the water.

**(In the Raft with Maura and Emily)**

As Emily piloted the raft through the water, Maura continued to work through a plan that she had formulated. It wasn't a very smart plan, more like something Jane would do on instinct. She had to do something, and this was all she could come up with. There was a ferry headed towards them and if she timed everything right, she would have a small window of opportunity to make this work. If not, she would either die trying or worse, Emily would get her back and she would be in for a lot worse than death.

They were a third of the way across the river when Maura sprung up from where she was seated, before Emily had a chance to grab her, Maura jumped off the raft and into the water.

Maura was lucky that she Emily had tied her hands in front, because she could still use her arms in unison to help push herself through the water, and keep her head afloat. The biggest advantage was that her legs were free and very strong. Maura alternated between a frog kick and a dolphin kick to propel herself back to the pier.

**(Pier with Jane and Frost)**

"What the hell Frost? You going for a swim?" Jane yelled out as she tried to grab her partners arm.

"I think Maura is out there! I heard a the whining of a boat engine right after the explosion, and came to check it out. It is light enough to where you can make out a small raft, about 4000 ft out. Do you see it? Near that Ferry. I just heard a splash and was about to go in and help whoever it is, but my gut tells me it is Maura."

Jane could make out the ferry, and she could barely make out a small object that had to be a raft of some kind. "I don't see a person Frost, and wouldn't she be yelling for help if it were her?"

Frost was getting frustrated, "I know what I heard, and my gut tells me that someone is out there. Are you going to risk the chance? What if it is her and you don't do a thing about it? I am telling you someone just jumped off that raft and into the water."

Jane looked around and saw a small fishing boat tethered to the pier. "I trust you Frost, but I am still not convinced. We have a burning crime scene and Korsak is injured. Do you even know how to hot-wire a boat?, because that is the only way we are going out there. I need to call Frankie."

**(Maura kicking for survival)**

Maura was kicking and pushing through the water as fast as she could. She had determination on her side, but when she heard the whine from the boat engine getting louder, she knew her time was running out. Emily was on her way back.

Emily had successfully maneuvered the raft around the front side of the ferry, then she gave the engine all she had to turn it around and head back towards her, her what? Emily began to have an internal battle within her mind.

"How dare she do this to me! I promised her a great life. I promised to love her and protect her. This is how she repays me. She will be sorry that she crossed me, I trusted her. I will make her pay. She will see that she made a huge mistake. If she won't become my lover and wife, then she will become my BITCH! Yes, that is it. She will learn the true meaning of pain!"

Emily could see Maura, she was only 50 feet away. Then she heard the sound of a boat starting, and it's lights come on. She had to hurry.

Frost had just gotten the boat started as Jane was ending her call. Then Jane heard it, "Hey Frost, is that the engine sound you were talking about? Cause it sounds like it is headed this way."

Frost turned the boats front lights on and shown them out onto the water. "There Jane, Oh shit, it is Maura and look that is Emily in the boat, she is catching back up to her."

Jane was pissed, she had wasted precious minutes second guessing her partner. They needed to move, they were so close. "Move Frost, let's go!"

Maura could see the lights of a boat headed her way, she began to feel a sense of relief. That soon came to a crashing end, Emily had caught up. She reached into the water and yanked Maura back in the boat. Maura tried to put up a fight, swinging and thrashing about. She was trying to gain herself some time, time for that boat to get closer.

Emily was pissed, she could lose everything she had worked for in a matter of minutes. She reached to her side and grabbed the gun she kept in her ankle holster, swung it forward and pistol whipped Maura.

Maura turned and saw the butt of the gun as it came crashing down on her, then all went black.

Emily quickly turned the boat around and took off.

While Frost sped across the water, Jane had found a pair of binoculars on the boat. She was watching Maura as she out up a fight with Emily, and she saw Maura as she was knocked conscious.

Frost was slowly gaining on the raft, as a ferry was headed straight for both of them. If luck played in their favor, Emily would have to slow down or else collide with it.

Jane was yelling out to Emily now, "Give it up Emily, you have no where to go."

Frost and Jane looked on as the raft kept going full speed towards the Ferry, "She is nuts Jane, she isn't going to stop!"

Just then the raft had passed within inches of the Ferry's Bow. Frost had to slow and turn to his left to avoid sticking the boat. By the time he redirected the boat after Emily, the raft had made it to the shore.

Emily grabbed Maura and flung her over her shoulder into a fireman carry. Then she half walked, half ran to the truck. She opened the back door, flung Maura in, and made for the drivers seat. Within a few minutes she was on her way.

Jane jumped off the boat as soon as it was close enough to the pier and made a mad dash after Emily.

She saw her enter the truck and start it up, but was still 500 feet away. As Emily drove away Jane began to fire several rounds at the tires, trying to disable it in some way. Frost was soon at her side calling it in.

Jane had just failed Maura again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Am a little late, but received a new chap request from obsi2 a few hours ago, and well I couldn't refuse... So here it is and hope you enjoy! Don't worry Emily is going to be caught soon!

Chapter 13

The New London Police and now also the Groton Police were in pursuit of the Black 4 door Toyota Tundra. One squad car stopped and picked up Jane and Frost. The

Emily was racing through the streets trying to shake the police. She was also trying to figure out how this all had gone so wrong. She knew she had to stick to the side roads if she were to have a chance at an escape. As she made her way down Bridge Street she had several options come into play. She could take the sharp turn to the left and continue, or she could make a sharp right and change directions. The cop cars were beginning to get hung up in traffic, so Emily took the sharp turn to her right and then made a sharper left turn onto a set of railroad tracks. This was by far the craziest thing she had ever done. The tracks led over a 1000 ft railway bridge, back to the other side of the Thames, back into New London. If a train were running they would be killed, so she could only hope that luck would be on her side.

Jane and Frost were with an Officer Yates and they were the furthest away from the high speed chase. When they heard on the radio that the suspect was attempting to cross the railway bridge, Officer Yates made a quick U-turn and headed for the I-95 on ramp. He knew the only way over to the other side was via the Gold Star Memorial Bridge. He radioed to the other officers what he was doing and then requested all remaining New London Units to back them up at the West end of the Railway bridge, cut of Emily Peterson before she had a chance to disappear.

Emily was doing 80 mph and the trucks wheels were banging against the inside of the rails. She only hoped she didn't get a flat. When she cleared the bridge and made it to the other side, only one cop car stood in her way. She pressed down the accelerator and rammed full force into his squad car, pushing the vehicle 1000 feet before it spun out of the way and flipped multiple times.

Emily never let off the gas, she just continued to get the hell out of there. She made her way onto Crystal Street and wound her way around until she was able to access the I-95 east on ramp. She had only one destination in mind. They would never suspect that she would go back to Boston. She had a few places and identities still hidden, places even her father didn't know about. Some day she would pay him back for giving her up, she knew he was the only one who could have ruined her perfect plan.

As Officer Yates made his way over the Bridge, they heard the officer call in a mayday. They knew they were not going go get to her in time. Jane and Frost kept their eyes open, looking everywhere for the truck. As Yates was making his way off of I-95, he had to make an 180 degree turn. While doing so, Jane caught site of a truck matching the one Emily had taken off in. It was heading back East, Jane yelled for Yates to get back onto the highway.

Jane had to call Officer Yates Chief to get clearance for him to continue on this pursuit. They were beyond city limits and about to enter a different state. She explained the situation and the officer permitted to continue. Jane also put a call into Agent Johnson, who was able to get a chopper in the air.

Emily had slowed down, she knew she couldn't keep driving as fast as she could, and since she thought she was in the clear, she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. Maura had begun to stir and she needed to find a place to stop and secure her. She saw an exit up ahead and took it.

Officer Yates still hadn't caught up to the suspect, nor did they have a view of her at the moment. They had received several spottings from a few State Troopers who were on the opposite side of the highway heading west. With I-95 being a split highway there was no way for them to cross to the other side.

When Emily exited off the highway and onto Route 234 she realized it was a rural area made up of mostly homes. With it being dark out and not many cars around, she just pulled over off to the side of the road. She could still see the highway, and the re-entry ramp was just around the corner.

When Emily opened the rear door of the truck Maura was becoming more aware of her surroundings. Her head was pounding and her vision was a bit blurred. It took her a few moments to remember the predicament she was in, and who she was with.

At first she had tried calling out for her wife, thinking she was waking from a bad dream, but when she finally opened her eyes and saw Emily's angry face, everything had come back to her.

Emily grabbed Maura roughly and began to tie her hands with rope that she had in her truck. Once they were secured to the seat belt, she began to tie her legs up as well. When she was finished she said, "You just can't help yourself can you? Always breaking my little rules. Why is it so hard for you to realize that life you had, it is over. I am your future. I know we haven't had much alone time for you to see the good side of me, but I promise once you do, you will understand how much we belong with one another. I am willing to give us another try, give you another chance, but first you will be punished for your miss deeds. I can't let what you did slide, but after that we can start fresh. I was thinking of going back into Boston, but I think we should stay clear of there, at least until I can obtain a different set of wheels, they know about this one. We are not too far from another property I own, this one sits amongst many bank owned homes, since they are vacant, no one should pay any attention to us. I am pretty sure my father doesn't know about this one, but if he does that's okay, we won't be staying there that long. So don't worry that pretty little head of yours, Emily will take good care of you."

Emily leaned in and began to kiss Maura. First she kissed her forehead, then to the right of her eye, followed by her cheek. Before capturing her lips, she nuzzled her face into Maura's neck and took in her smell as she sucked on her pulse point. When she finally kissed her full force on the lips, Maura gave in. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't fight either. She didn't have the strength.

When Emily pulled away she smiled at her love, "See, that wasn't so bad now was it. You are learning and that is good. You have made me very happy, I think we will be okay. After your little punishment, I can see us having some great make up sex. You'll see, everything is going to be fine."

Emily leaned in for one last kiss and returned to the driver's seat. She as unaware of the police car that had just passed up on the highway.

As Officer Yates passed up exit 91, Frost had been looking out the side window. He called out for Yates to stop, that was when they all saw a black truck sitting under a street light on a parallel road.

Yates couldn't turn around and the truck was beginning to move, he decided to drive up to the next entry ramp and drive the wrong way back down to get to her. But by the time he reached the intersection, she was nowhere in sight.

Jane pounded her fists against the dashboard. She was out of her element, she didn't know these roads or this area. It seemed like Emily Peterson did though. She asked Frost to start searching through all of the records they had on Emily and her alias's to see if she could be linked to any place close by. They needed to figure out where she was going. Meanwhile, Jane called in a statewide alert to Rhode Island, which they were minutes away from, as well as another alert to all of Massachusetts, with special attention to all areas south of Boston and East to the coast.

Jane could only hope someone would spot her. Officer Yates was determined to locate her, so while Jane was making her calls and Frost was using his laptop, he continued traveling along Route 234 into Westerly. There they would make a decision to either follow State Route 1, or head up route 3 back to I-95.

Two hours later, after taking only state routes and side roads, Emily pulled into her drive. The house was hidden by over grown bushes and trees. The yard was in complete shambles, but this all would work to her advantage. She left Maura in the back seat while she went to unlock the side door. Then she proceeded to empty the truck of all her bags and supplies. Once she had everything set up, she went back out for Maura and carried her into the house. Once inside she set her down and untied her legs.

Maura's head was still throbbing as she took in her surroundings. The main floor of the house appeared to be empty except for a sofa and table in the main room. Emily's bags were dumped on the floor near the entrance to what Maura figured to be the kitchen. Emily pushed her through the main room and into a small room off of it. The windows had been bricked in and sitting in the center was a metal chair bolted to the floor. Off to the one wall was a twin size metal bed with handcuffs hanging down from either side of the headboard. Emily pushed her down onto the bed, "Do not try anything stupid. I am going to remove the zip ties from your hands. If you try to fight me, I will hurt you."

Maura didn't fight Emily, she just sat there staring. Emily undid the ties, then pushed Maura further into the bed. She then straddled her, as she placed her hands into the awaiting cuffs. Emily smiled at Maura, leaned in and licked her tongue all along Maura's jawline. Then she pulled away, "Don't get too excited, I have no time to fulfill my obligations to you right now. I have some things to attend to, but I promise to return as soon as I can. So I suggest you take this opportunity to get some rest, you're going to need it."

Before leaving the room, Emily placed duck tape over Maura's mouth and gave her one final kiss.

(Jane, Frost and Officer Yates)

When they reached Westerly Rhode Island, Jane had Officer Yates drive her to the Police Station, which also happened to be next to the Westerly State Airport. Agent Johnson and 2 of his men were waiting for them.

"Detective Rizzoli, I just got word that I-95 appears to be clear. State Police from Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts have just combed over the area from where you saw them exit all the way into Providence. I think our best bet is to put teams out along State Route 1, and include and aerial search, but we will need to wait until dawn. I am sorry." Agent Johnson said.

Jane knew that the search would need to be halted. It was just too dark and the teams needed to get some rest. "I understand Agent Johnson, Frost and I are going to get a room at the motel across the street. We have a lot of files to review to see if we can get an idea of where she might go. We need to try her father again, maybe if he knew the area we are looking in it would help."

"My guys and I will follow you both over, and I will call the warden and have Walter Gruber pulled from his cell. If he knows anything, we will get it out of him. Just like before. Come on, lets go."

On the way over Jane got an update from Frankie on Korsaks condition. The glass was removed and he had been stitched up, he had sustained a mild concussion from the force of the blast, and would be held overnight for observation. Frankie was just leaving and would meet her and Frost at the motel later. Korsak said he would be fine to drive himself back later tomorrow, once the doctors released him.

Jane and Frost turned in for the night, with plans to wake in 4 hours. Jane had a feeling they were close.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hope you are enjoying.

Chapter 14

Emily returned 3 1/2 hours later and found Maura to be sound asleep, she was exhausted as well, so she decided to call it a night. She had left earlier to get rid of the truck, which was now sitting at the bottom of Turner's Pond. Once she dumped it she walked a half hour back to State Route 140, where she proceeded to hitch hike north, in the opposite direction of her house. After an hour she was beginning to think that no one would stop. But luck seemed to be back on her side when a middle aged hispanic man pulled over to pick her up. She thanked him and when asked where she was headed, she told him that she was trying to get to her brothers house in Taunton. Once the highway came to an end and was a regular two lane road she faked feeling sick and asked him to pull over in a vacant parking lot. The man got out to see if she was okay, and that was when he realized that he had made a huge mistake. Emily turned on him, and in one quick second she had sliced his throat wide open.

Making sure no one was looking, Emily placed his body in the trunk of the car and drove back towards home. When she arrived back in New Bedford she drove around a few shopping centers in search of a similar car to the one she was driving. After only 20 minutes, she found the same make and color. She got out and swapped license plates, no one usually noticed such things. All she had left to do, was to get rid of the man's body.

Emily drove around looking for the perfect dumping ground, someplace where his body wouldn't be discovered right away. After a half hour had gone by she found a vacant lot with an old shed sitting on the property. The neighboring homes looked vacant as well, so she cut her lights and got the car as close as she could. She sat there for a few minutes to ensure no one was around. Then she exited the car, broke the lock on the shed open and disposed of the body. After wiping all of her prints off, she left and went home.

As Emily lay on the couch in the living room decompressing from the days events, she began to think about what her next move was. She needed to decide how long she could stay in New Bedford, and she needed to figure out where to go next. She knew New Bedford was in her files, but she was not able to buy that old house, and was stuck with this one. It had been the closest in appearance to the one she lived in. The reason it had been important to her, was because it was the best family that she had been with. They had really tried to be good parents to her, but it had ended one night when they were killed in a car accident. That had been her turning point, after that all the homes she went to never measured up, some were actual nightmares. No this was her link to normalcy, that was why she would never give up this house.

Emily soon fell asleep, plans firmly etched in her mind.

**(6 am Westerly, Rhode Island)**

Jane and Frost woke to a pounding on their door. Frankie had grabbed a room for himself when he had arrived, with the promise of waking the other detectives at 6 am. He entered the room with coffee and breakfast sandwiches from a nearby Dunkin Donuts. While they ate they discussed there plans.

Jane started with her information first, "I just read a text from Agent Johnson, he got a hold of the warden 15 minutes ago, they pulled Walter Gruber once again and told him if he didn't play nice and help us out, then all other promises were off. They told them they would let Paddy Doyle in the cell with him. Hopefully we will know something soon."

Frost and Frankie began searching all the records they had on Emily Peterson for any links to the area they were in. 15 minutes later and Jane got a call from Agent Johnson, _"Detective, stated that Emily owns a house in New Bedford, Massachusetts, but he does not know its location. She had mentioned once that she bought a house that was the only home she knew. He also said he was not aware of any other alias, other than Emily and Miley. So at least we know we need to head to New Bedford. My men and I will be ready in 15 minutes to leave."_

Jane confirmed that she would be ready as well. Then she got off the phone and as she picked up her stuff she relayed the information to Frankie and Frost.

The plan was to leave their cars and fly from Westerly to New Bedford on the FBI Chopper. They would arrive in New Bedford in 25 minutes from time of takeoff. Agent Johnson was calling ahead to arrange for ground support and several vehicles.

**(New Bedford, Massachusetts 6 am)**

Emily woke from a sound slumber feeling refreshed. She smiled to herself when she remembered that her love was only a room away. She got up and entered the room, Maura was awake, but not moving. Emily failed to notice that Maura's pillow had blood all over it.

Emily smiled at her, she was just so beautiful. "Good morning my dear, I hope you slept well. You looked so peaceful when I returned last night, so I left to your sleep."

Emily made her way over to the bed and sat beside Maura. "We do not have much time this morning, but the time we do have I do not want to waste. I promised you a bit of punishment and some great make up sex. We can get to the punishment now, but the makeup sex will have to wait until we reach our next destination. I promise the accommodations will be more suited to your tastes."

Maura's head was pounding, she was dizzy, nauseous, her vision was blurred and she found herself very confused. She was trying to decipher if she was drunk or sick, what ever was going on she just knew she was going to be sick. Emily was oblivious to what was going on with Maura, all she had on her mind, all she wanted in that moment was Maura.

Emily then straddled Maura, "Before I start, I need my morning kiss from you."

Emily leaned in and captured Maura's lips. Maura once again did not respond to the kiss, which only caused Emily to gently bite down on her lip, which was enough to cause Maura to open her mouth. Emily took the opportunity to plunge her tongue in and then grab Maura's tongue and pull into her own mouth, sucking hard on it. Emily moaned into the contact. As her mouth was doing this, her hands were all over Maura's breasts. Squeezing and kneading at first, and then she hooked her middle and pointer fingers around Maura's nipples and twisted them as hard as she could, until she heard Maura cry out. When she was satisfied, she pulled away. "I just wanted to give you a little taste of what is in store for later. Just think, by tonight we will be going further than that, and naked no less. I for one cannot wait."

Maura couldn't stop herself from what her body was about to do. Once Emily had lifted herself up and off of her, she turned her head and vomited all over the bed.

Emily didn't like this at all and slapped Maura across the face, "How dare you! Don't think you can lay there and act like you are not turned on by me. I can smell it all over you. I know you are turned on right now and I can prove it."

Emily took her hand and shoved it into Maura's pants, when she pulled it back out it was covered in wetness. She first showed it to Maura, who wasn't even aware of what was happening, then she stuck it into her mouth and sucked it off, moaning as she did. "You are soaking wet for me, so you cannot deny it."

Emily was becoming angry, Maura was not responding to her and it was beginning to piss her off. So she slapped her again, this time Maura was able to formulate a few words and she slurred out, "Please stop".

Those were not the words that Emily wanted to hear. Had she taken the time to really look at Maura she would have realized that Maura was suffering from a head injury, one she herself had inflicted on her last night. All the signs were there, bleeding from the wound, her current condition and vomiting. But Emily wasn't in her right mind, she was just consumed with Maura and hated that her lover was reacting to her the way she was.

Maura once again could not control herself and vomited, this time it was mainly a foamy substance, with specks of blood. Again Emily didn't notice, instead she raged out, "YOU THINK I AM DISGUSTING! IS THAT IT? DO YOU MISS YOUR WIFE? WELL LET"S GET THIS STRAIGHT, I AM YOUR WIFE NOW, AND I AM THE ONE WHO WILL FUCK YOU! THE MORE YOU VOMIT, THE MORE YOU FIGHT ME, THE MORE PAINFUL I WILL MAKE IT!

Emily walked away to get a towel to clean Maura up as Maura laid there and cried in pain. Maura tried to not cry because the more she did, the more nauseous she became. She was having a hard time focusing, but she still knew where she was, and that things were about to get worse. She was thinking of Jane and how she just wished she could see her again, tell her how sorry she was that she couldn't fight back against Emily, that she had allowed her to touch her sweet spot.

Maura knew that a woman's genital response was an automatic reflex elicited by sexual stimuli. A woman's body basically produces vaginal lubrication as a way of protecting itself from possible penetration. She knew this to be true based on many years of research into how a female body responds to sexual threats. However with all of the science and research behind it, she still couldn't wrap her head around it. She herself felt like she was betraying Jane. She knew she could never forgive herself for allowing her body to respond the way it did. She felt dirty and wanted nothing else but to die in that moment.

Emily came back in and found Maura moaning and shaking. She saw tears on her face which set her off into a tirade. She grabbed Maura's hands and removed the cuffs from the bed only and pushed her hard into the chair, where she reattached the cuffs. Then she bound Maura's legs to the chair as well. Once Maura's body was secure she smacked her across the face again. "Don't you fucking cry. You are mine now, so there is nothing to be ashamed of, you hear me!"

Maura's head was lolling from side to side, she tried to clear her vision, she tried to calm the dizziness, the nauseousness, but the end result was a gaging reflex and blood coming from her mouth. Maura tried to stop Emily from hitting her again, she half mumbled half slurred out, "My head...sick...hurt... stop"

Emily stood back and looked at Maura, "You are filthy, I guess I will have to get you cleaned up. I'll be right back."

Emily reentered the room and began to wash Maura's face, it was then that she noticed the matted blood within her hair. It was then that she switched into her loving role, her concerned role, "Oh My love, what happened? I will take care of you. How silly of me, you weren't sick from my touch. I promise I will make it all better, you'll see."

After Emily cleaned Maura's wound the best she could, she went about cleaning the rest of her up. She removed a switchblade from her back pocket and began to cut Maura clothes off of her. When Maura was clad in nothing but her bra and panties, Emily stood there licking her lips. She could feel her center as it gushed wetness down her legs. She wanted her lover more than ever now. Seeing her like this was driving her mad. Soon thoughts of her original punishment had left her, now she was planning on punishing her in a whole different way. The look Emily was giving Maura, told her that she was in for the worst. There was no way she was going to get out of this without being completely violated. Fondled was one thing, raped was another.

Emily decided to take Maura back to the bed, so she removed the leg restraints first, then her cuffs. As she was about to bring Maura's arms back behind her, Maura took the opportunity to try and fight. She used the techniques that Jane had taught her. She stomped down on Emily's foot and then elbowed her in the stomach.

Emily was caught off guard for a moment, but only a moment. She had the upper hand, Maura was injured and she was also stronger than her. In a matter of seconds she had grabbed Maura, dragged her to the bed and secured her arms to the headboard once again. "YOU BITCH! Now the fun begins."

Maura knew that Jane had been close back in New London, and it would only be a matter of time before she found her again. She only hoped that it was soon.

Emily climbed onto the bed and straddled Maura, she dragged her fingernail along the top of Maura's bra as she stared directly into her eyes. What she saw was absolute fear. Emily laughed maniacally, "I wanted you to give me love, but you have left me with only one choice, I am going to take the love from you. I am going to ruin you. Even if you are able to see that bitch Jane Rizzoli again, she will never want you. She will never touch you, I will have marked you for life.

Emily leaned in and roughly captured her lips into a kiss, when she felt Maura squirm beneath her and try to kick up at her with her knee, she punched Maura hard in the stomach. Then she got off the bed and left the room for a minute.

When Emily returned she had a set of leg shackles, which she attached to both Maura's ankles and the bed. When she finished she stood at the side of the bed smiling at what she saw. Maura splayed out in only her bra and panties. "I do believe you will be making me very happy. I should have thought of this back at the other house, I would have had made you mine already. Don't fret now, I have one last thing to do before I take you, I want you so very badly. I will be back in a few minutes, that should give you enough time to mentally prepare yourself."

Maura was still in pain from the blow to her stomach, and her head was not getting any better. She didn't know how much more she could take, especially with what was about to happen. She just kept trying to reach out to Jane in her mind. She needed Jane to save her.

**(New Bedford Regional Airport)**

Jane, Frost, Agent Johnson and his men, met up with the Commander and Chief of the New Bedford Police Department.

The chief wasted no time getting down to business, "Detectives, Agents, we are dealing with a 24 square mile area. I have called in support from new neighboring towns and the County Sheriffs Department. I have divided up the town into 12 grids and assigned 2 patrol cars per grid. Each officer is responsible for covering a 1 mile area. They are currently trying to locate your suspects truck and look for any suspicious activity. If she already dumped the truck, do you have anything else for my men to go on?"

Agent Johnson replied, "We only know that she once lived in a home that has since been demolished. It was located at 1510 Durfee Street, maybe she bought a home near by. That location held some importance to her. Detectives Jane Rizzoli and Frost want to start in that neighborhood. Detective Frankie Rizzoli and myself will start in the area around the school she had attended."

The Chief gave them keys to some unmarked cars that he had waiting for them and they headed out.

It was now 6:45 am and they had their work cut out for themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Warning this chapter contains a rape scene. If it is not something you can stomach, please do not read. This was actually very difficult for me to write and I kept debating whether to post or not, but this is the path that the story took me, so I hope I haven't ruined the story for you.

A/N: I apologize to those that felt the last chapter needed a warning, I felt it fell under the M rating that I gave this, where as this chapter is somewhat more. So if the last chapter was too much, please do not read this one.

:To those that feel I am boring you and not going fast enough, you do not need to read. If that is too blunt I am sorry, but this is my story after all. I can not please everyone.

Chapter 15

Emily knew that she didn't have much time with Maura at their current location so she needed to make sure that she would be ready to retreat at a moments notice. So she went about loading up everything that they would need, leaving the rest of her stuff behind.

While Emily was packing up the car she heard the sound of car doors opening and closing nearby. This put her on alert, because most of the houses around her, were vacant. She walked over to some bushes and looked to see who it was. When she saw that the car was a Black Crown Victoria, she knew it had to be an unmarked police car. She couldn't see who exited the car, so she walked further along the property line, making sure to stay hidden. When she heard a female voice, she knew exactly who it was. They were checking out the house next door to hers, which meant she had very little time.

When Emily came barreling back into the house mouthing off expletives, Maura knew something was up. Jane must be close. All that was going through her mind was try to delay her, but how? The bleeding from her head had subsided, but the pain was still prevalent, she was still experiencing dizziness, and blurred vision. Her arms and legs were bound, so it wasn't like she could fight her, maybe she could try and talk to her, that was her only weapon now, speech.

Emily was rushing around the house, locking doors, making sure all the window coverings were shut and finally going to the main breaker panel and shutting off everything. When the detectives came snooping around, she wanted them to think the house was deserted like every other one around her.

When she was done Emily walked over to Maura carrying a buck knife, climbed onto the bed and straddled the beautiful doctor. She placed the knife to the side of where Maura lay. Then she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which she quickly rolled up.

Maura realized that she was about to be gagged, so she began to yell out hoping that Jane or someone else was close by, "Jaaaaaaaanne!... Help...!"

As Maura tried her best to thrash her body about while still being restrained, Emily punched Maura hard in the mouth, causing blood to spill out. Then she took the gag, secured it in her mouth and tied it in the back.

Once she was satisfied that Maura could no longer scream out, she began punching Maura over and over. She took shots at her ribs, at her pelvis, and legs. After a minute or two, she began to slow her punches and switched to choking her.

Maura could see nothing in Emily's face but rage, in that moment she knew she was going to die.

As Emily was choking Maura she leaned her body down so that she could whisper into Maura's ear.

"Don't fight me, there is nothing you can do. Hopefully that bitch will pass this house up, for your sake I hope she didn't hear your little outburst. Now we are going to stay as quiet as we can and wait."

Maura was biting down on the gag, she was in a lot of pain and figured she had internal bleeding. Maura was not one to believe in praying to God, but in that moment she was praying to Jane to hurry.

Emily was beginning to calm down, she knew that she may never have another opportunity to be with Maura, so she decided it was now or never. Emily began to take her clothes off, once she was down to only her underwear she layed down on top of Maura. She wanted to take a moment and relish in the feeling of their bodies meeting for the first time.

Maura's breathing started to quicken, she was beginning to show signs of a panic attack. This only made Emily smile more, instead of taking it for the fear that is was, she let her mind take her to a different scenario. One in which the beautiful doctor was getting all excited for her.

Emily began to fondle Maura as she kissed and licked her way around Maura's neck and jaw line. Whenever she came across blood, she would just suck at it. Emily leaned to the side on her right elbow, she reached back and picked up her knife, then she toyed with it in front of Maura's breasts.

"I think it is time for me to release these, you will be feeling good in no time"

With one quick slice, Emily had cut thought the satin fabric. Maura tried to move and began grunting as loud as she could. Emily leaned back down with her mouth and took Maura's left nipple into her mouth and began sucking. With the knife still in her hand, she brought it up to the underside of her right breast. Then she pulled off for a moment and said smiling, "Fight me again, and I will cut off both of your nipples, understand?"

Maura looked at her and nodded, tears were free flowing down her face, she needed Jane, where the hell was she? Maura closed her eyes, willing this to be over with already.

Emily placed the knife in close reach and returned to her ministrations of Maura's body. She was once again straddling her, using both hands to knead Maura's breasts, as she alternated sucking and nipping at each one. When she felt the time to be right, she leaned back into Maura's ear and said, "I know you are used to a left hand being inside of you, so I won't disappoint."

Then in one swift motion, Emily had rammed 3 of her fingers deep into Maura's center. This caused Maura's body to buckle up off the bed. Emily used her weight to keep her still and then began pumping in and out of her as fast and hard as she could. It didn't take long for Maura's body to respond, soon Emily's hand was covered in Maura's juices. But she didn't stop, she kept fucking her over and over again. When she didn't feel Maura squirming under her any longer, she looked up to find that she had passed out. Emily wasn't through though, so she went back to her deed. She pulled Maura's underwear down and began to lick her clean, savoring in the taste that was Maura.

When Emily was done, she pulled her underwear back up. Since Maura was now unconscious, she saw no reason to keep her handcuffed to the bed. She needed Maura's hand free for what she had planned next.

Once she had freed Maura's body of all restraints, she repositioned her body so they were laying along side each other. Emily lifted her left leg up and grabbed Maura's hand, which she then rammed into her own center. Then she began to fuck herself with it. Soon her own juices were dripping all over Maura's hand. Just as she was about to clean herself off of Maura, she felt her stir. Maura's eyes shot open and she realized what had just taken place.

Now that Maura was free, she fought back with what strength she had left. Emily still had the upper hand and reached for the knife, Maura took the opportunity to rip the gag off and began screaming for help.

Emily plunged the knife into Maura's left shoulder, then she stabbed her again in the arm. Then all of a sudden she stopped and listened, it was the sounds of a door being knocked into, she gripped the knife tighter and started slashing at Maura. "I can't wait until your wife finds out that I fucked you repeatedly and that you returned the favor and fucked me. If we die now, just think of the fun we will have in the afterlife. You were so worth all of the effort, just like I thought you would be."

Jane and Frost had checked out the vacant land where Emily Peterson had once lived. Frost had brought up an image as to what the house had looked like, so he and Jane were looking around at the adjacent properties. They were trying to find one that resembles that house, figuring Emily would want one as close to it as possible. A few doors down there sat 2 houses side by side that did resemble it.

They made there way to the first house and began to look into the windows. A few minutes into the search and they heard screams coming from the house next door. Jane thought for sure she heard her name being called out. As they ran over Frost called for all available back up.

When they got the house they found the door locked, Frost tried to kick it in but the deadbolt was on. After a few more kicks, they were in. They both had their weapons drawn and began to clear the house room by room. When they approached the last room with the closed door they took it slow, Emily could be waiting to ambush them.

Maura was bleeding from two very deep cuts, one to her upper left shoulder, and another to her left arm. The rest of the damage Emily had inflicted were minor gashes. Before the detectives were able to finally break in, Emily had pulled Maura into the front of her and had placed the gag back in her mouth. She had her left arm wrapped around her neck, while her right hand with the knife was positioned a few inches away from her Maura's bare chest. Now she sat and waited for Jane to come through the door.

Jane and Frost waited for a minute outside the closed door. No sounds could be heard and one thing Jane had taken away from her ordeal with Hoyt, was to pause and take account of the situation she was in. If she acted in her usual Bull dog way, she could be risking not only her life, but Maura and Frost's as well.

Frost's phone vibrated, announcing an incoming text, it was from Frankie. He looked it over and then showed it to Jane. _"Streets are blocked off, house is surrounded. Waiting for your signal."_

Jane grabbed the phone from Frost and replied, _"We believe they are in a locked room, the rest of the house is clear. Heard screams earlier, no sound now. Bring me __an under the door scope ASAP"_

Within 2 minutes Frankie and Agent Johnson enter the premises with the scope. They signal using hand gestures that they have 4 men at each exit of the house. Then Agent Johnson whispers to Jane, _"The windows for that room are bricked in, there is only one way out"_

Jane sets up the scope while Agent Johnson speaks to her, she is only half listening because of the image she sees.

Frost notices Jane's reaction to what she sees and moves to take a look for himself.

The four of them move away from the door to formulate a plan. Jane speaks first.

"It already looks like Maura is hurt pretty bad, she will not hesitate to kill her. In fact I think that is what her intentions are. I think she wants to kill her in front of me." Jane nervously states.

Agent Johnson responds as he texts a message off to another agent, "We will be ready, I have just told one of my men to call in a trauma unit and to have a chopper at the ready. If this goes south, well more south than it already is, we will handle it."

Jane nodded her head in agreement, then Frost said, "We need to make contact, but I do not think it should be you Jane, that might set her off more."

Frankie and Johnson agreed, so Johnson took point and walked to the door. "Emily Peterson, we know that you are in there and that you have a hostage. We would like to settle this with out injury. We ask that you surrender willingly and your cooperation would be taken into account"

Emily was beginning to wonder if the people in the other room would ever make contact. She had been hoping Jane would have just barged in, but she hadn't. So now they expected her to just give up, that was not about to happen. She was pissed that all of her plans were ruined. Her life was ruined. Somewhere along the way things went from well planned to a complete mess. Her father was at fault, he had failed her. Emily was not stupid, this was not going to end in any other way but with her death.

"I will only speak with Detective Rizzoli, I have a few things to say." Emily yelled out.

Agent Johnson nodded towards Jane and she replied, "I'm right here Emily, what is it you want?"

Emily smiled and relaxed her hold on Maura, this was it. These would be her last few moments alive, her last moments with the one woman who she felt a great bond with, the one woman who she had really truly felt something for. They would have been good together, had she just given her a chance. Finally she spoke to Jane, "You have ruined everything detective, you and my father. I know he was the one who had to have talked to you for you to find me. I should have killed you a long time ago. I must say though she is a really good fuck and she tastes like heaven. I made her feel things that you never could, even if she lives through this, just know this, I ruined her. I can guarantee that she will never let you or anyone else ever touch her again"

It happened all at once, Jane was watching her through the scope as she spoke to her, she saw Emily as she adjusted her grip on the knife and bring her arm into a stabbing position. Jane signaled that is was time to make a move. Frost kicked the door in as Jane took aim and shot Emily in the head.

Emily watched as the door kicked open, and Jane opened fire, it only took one bullet, as Emily tried but failed to bring the knife into Maura's chest, the bullet imbedded itself dead center into Emily's forehead. Jane ran over and shoved Emily off the bed, then she removed her outer button up shirt and draped it over her wife's chest, then she proceeded to put pressure on Maura's Shoulder and arm wounds.

Soon the room was filled with paramedics trying to attend to Maura. She had lost a lot of blood from her stab wounds, and it appeared that Emily may have broken her wrist and some ribs. Maura's face was bloody, swollen and bruised.

Jane requested that they still utilize the life-flight chopper that was on standby to get Maura to Boston Medical Center. The medics agreed since Maura's vitals were of concern due to her blood loss and possible internal injuries.

The medics had her loaded into the ambulance within 10 minutes and were headed to a nearby parking lot where a chopper was waiting. Maura would be at Boston Medical Center in 20 minutes.

When Jane exited the chopper, she ran along side the gurney as far as she could. Maura had flat lined once on the chopper, and her vitals were still not good. She was rushed into surgery and Jane was left waiting and praying.

Angela soon showed up with Tommy to sit and wait. Agent Johnson remained in New Bedford to wrap up the scene, Frankie and Frost drove the one hour back and were soon by Jane's side as well.

After 3 hours in surgery a doctor came out to give them an update. Bottom line, Maura had been lucky. They were able to stop the bleeding and after receiving 3 pints of blood, she was stable. Her skull fracture had not been severe and would heal over time. It had not caused any brain damage. Maura had sustained a fractured left wrist in the ordeal, so the majority of her injuries were contained to her left side, shoulder, arm and wrist. She had bruises all over her legs and sustained one broken rib. It had not punctured her lung, but it did however cause the internal bleeding, which they had repaired. The doctor said that she would be sent to ICU for at least 2 days, before being moved to a regular room. In all he predicted that she would be in the hospital for at least 12 days.

Maura's physical recovery took 2 months until she was ready to resume her duties as the Chief Medical Examiner. She had to be able to move bodies around, so her left arm and wrist needed to be fully healed. Her emotional recovery however would take much longer.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: First I want to respond to the person who was offended by how Maura's body reacted during rape and their loss of respect for me. Well I just wanted to let everyone know that when I write about something that I am not familiar with, I do my research and before writing this, I researched to find out how a woman's body would respond, and in fact I wrote about it a few chapters back. This statement was copied from a site where a doctor explains all about rape.

_Women will lubricate when raped, researchers believe that this is a physiological response to prevent internal damage. This happens even when they are not enjoying it, under trauma, and fearful._

I apologize to anyone that I may have offended, that was not my intention. For those of you who have followed and reviewed I thank you and I also apologize to those that really have enjoyed the story, I am wrapping it up with this short epilogue. I started out with a totally different vision for this story and it took a left turn, but since some of you seemed to really like it I tried to continue, but I feel this is a good place to stop and move on to writing something else. I hope you will find me on my next journey.

**Chapter 16**

Jane was by Maura's side even when Maura pushed her away. She was determined to help her wife get over the emotional trauma that she had been through. It wasn't easy and they soon found themselves in need of a counselor. Maura had been already seeing a Rape Counselor and attending support groups, but that wasn't allowing for her and Jane to heal together. Jane started to feel like Maura was giving up on them and she feared the worst. So after a few arguments, Maura finally agreed to see a marriage counselor as well.

After 6 months of seeing the therapist, which included a 5 month period in which they were separated, not legally, but by the counselors request; Maura and Jane were finally back together and under the same roof. The first few months they only saw each other at work and their appointments. They were allowed to text, but only when each felt the need. Then by the 3rd month, they were able to start dating again, the therapist felt it was important for them to reconnect in this way. To take baby steps at reestablishing an emotional and physical relationship. To give Maura time and to not feel pressured.

A year after the incident Jane proposed to her wife, she felt it was important to reaffirm their vows. They chose to have a very private ceremony this time, just themselves, their therapist and her wife. They chose to marry on the beach this time, so that is how they found themselves in ST. Thomas, of the U.S. Virgin Islands. Once remarried, they enjoyed the next 2 month honeymoon traveling in the Southern Caribbean.

When they returned from their trip everyone could see that she was doing very well, she was able to put it all behind her and move on to a better life.

Two years after Emily Peterson had invaded her life, Maura and Jane took the step to being Mom's again, this time Maura had a very successful pregnancy. She gave birth to a boy and a girl. Fraternal twins, William Francis and Angelina Constance.

Life went on with the Rizzoli-Isles Family. They still solved crimes, but made more time for family. They were very thankful for the life they had together.

**On that note we are done, For those that celebrate, Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
